


Pillars of Love & Castles of Sand

by ramenrulz8P



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy? Ending, I'm bad at tagging things, Lord!Xiao Zhan, M/M, Modern Royalty AU, Mutual Pining, NSFW warnings in the notes, Prince!Yibo, Slow Burn, but things get in the way, contains some bad parenting, contains some homophobia, enemies? to friends to lovers, minor Ji Li cameo, minor Jianguo cameo, minor Wang Zhuocheng cameo, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenrulz8P/pseuds/ramenrulz8P
Summary: In which, Xiao Zhan is a rich interior designer with a past and Wang Yibo is a Crown Prince with hidden motives.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 56
Kudos: 547
Collections: BJYX Exchange 2020





	Pillars of Love & Castles of Sand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrisL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisL/gifts).



> I would like to formally apologize to KrisL. I'm not sure if this is what you wanted in your request but I tired to work with it and combine it with plans for a modern royalty AU that I already had in the works.
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to Ong Seongwu who's bop of a song [Gravity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFRG3dWzo3E) which helped me push through to finish this monster. Also to Ghastly's [We Might Fall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2au1TgP4ws) for specific scenes.
> 
> ***NSFW WARNING****  
> Mildly explicit --- anal sex, anal fingering, nipple play, blow jobs

Xiao Zhan didn’t really go out partying much. At least, not anymore. 

He’d only come to this hotel’s club because his friends had asked. And since they’d come all the way to Switzerland to see him, it would be rude to refuse. 

That didn’t mean he didn’t have boundaries though. Maybe he would have joined them on the dance floor if he had been in the earlier half of his twenties. But now, he was content sitting alone in a black-velvet booth, twirling a glass of cognac he’d gotten hours ago. 

“Xiao-laoshi!” Ji Li’s distinct voice called out to him, drawing Xiao Zhan out of his boredom. 

His friend brought along someone who Xiao Zhan couldn’t recognize. 

“I have someone to introduce you to!” His friend practically bounced with excitement as he presented the well-dressed stranger to Xiao Zhan. “This is my friend, Tracer! That racer I keep telling you about.” 

Xiao Zhan had thought it strange when Ji Li had brought up his professional motorcycle racing friend in a message before. It seemed so random until Ji Li told him that Tracer wanted to visit Switzerland to go skiing. 

From the way Ji Li had described him, Tracer seemed way more excitable and adventurous. The man before him seemed rather cold and formal as he stood stiffly to the side. He at least dressed the way Xiao Zhan assumed he might. All the clothes he wore were branded exclusives. Things only available to the kind of people that had connections and thousands of RMB to throw. 

Tracer was as wealthy as he was handsome, nothing surprising to Xiao Zhan considering nearly all his friends were of similar social standing. 

However, Tracer stuck out as odd to him. Ji Li had never mentioned Tracer’s background - namely which family he was from. His alias made it hard to figure out where he belonged on the social ladder, but from the way he stood, Xiao Zhan could tell he didn’t start out as some underdog. 

It made Xiao Zhan a bit weary.

He looked past Ji Li and nodded towards Tracer. “Pleasure to meet your acquaintance,” he greeted, hoping in vain that their interaction would end there. 

Then Ji Li all but shoved Tracer into the seat across Xiao Zhan, proceeding to sheepishly laugh at the unamused booth occupants. 

“Why don’t you tell Tracer about all the fun things he can do in Switzerland? I’ll just go get some more refreshments and be right back,” Ji Li excitedly blurted out before he ran off. 

Xiao Zhan knew Ji Li wasn’t coming back. 

He’d left Xiao Zhan with his supposed “good friend” for whatever reason and went off to go enjoy himself. Typical. 

As much as Xiao Zhan tried to pretend like there wasn’t a pretty boy with nice hair sitting across from him, it was hard. He couldn’t just ignore someone he’d been introduced to, especially when they were that good looking. 

He went off what little he knew and tried to start a conversation. “So… you like skiing?”

Tracer blinked like he was surprised Xiao Zhan had spoken to him, but he nodded. “I do.” 

_Is that all you’re going to give me?_ Xiao Zhan inwardly groaned as silence settled around them again. 

“Do you ski often?” It was a stupid question but he honestly didn’t know where else to lead the coversation. 

Again, Tracer kept his answers succinct. “Not often.” 

Talking to this man felt like pulling teeth. Xiao Zhan took sip after sip from his glass to ease the awkwardness. He’d even drank a second glass. For better or worse, it did at the very least, improve their conversation. 

After he was sufficiently buzzed, he stopped trying to play nice. “You don’t talk much, do you?”

Tracer raised a brow, but he didn’t seem put off by Xiao Zhan’s sudden change in demeanor. “When there’s something to talk about, I’ll talk.”

Xiao Zhan shook his head. That wasn’t a good enough answer. “You’re not a very good conversationalist.” He put his now empty glass on the table. Tracer was definitely younger than him, from what he could tell. For Xiao Zhan, this was a teaching moment. “Try asking me something and I’ll show you how to reply.”

Tracer pressed his lips together, perhaps in contemplation, but Xiao Zhan could see part of him was trying not to laugh. 

As silence settled over them again, it seemed like Tracer wasn’t going to say anything, but to Xiao Zhan’s surprise he had a decent question. 

“You don’t like dancing?” His head gestured to the dance floor before he turned it back to face Xiao Zhan. 

It made Xiao Zhan smile. “I like dancing. I just can’t dance.” He shrugged and watched as Tracer frowned. 

“Anyone can dance if they try hard enough.” He said it so distinctly, Xiao Zhan could tell he had a passion for it. 

“That’s a cute way of thinking.” He didn’t seem like the type of person that would be that optimistic but here he was trying to convince Xiao Zhan he could dance. “You haven’t seen me dance. Even with choreography, I’d make a fool of myself. If anyone here manages to take a video of me slipping up, I could end up on the tabloids.” 

“If it’s the tabloids you’re worried about, I think I saw a place where it would be hard to take a photo.” 

Tracer said the words so sincerely Xiao Zhan almost felt bad for laughing. 

“I’ve come here a handful of times and I don’t think I’ve ever seen a place like that.” 

When Tracer tilted his head, the part in his brown hair lowered on his eyes. “Really? I thought I saw a good spot. I can show you if you’d like.”

Tracer held out a hand for Xiao Zhan to take. 

For a few moments, Xiao Zhan stared at the hand in front of him. Part of his brain screamed at him to be rational and not do anything that would get him in trouble. But maybe he’d had too much to drink and maybe Tracer was too handsome to turn down. 

“Fine. Show me.” Xiao Zhan took his hand, letting the stranger guide him onto the dance floor. 

Miraculously, there had been a corner blocked away from the view of most people. Even with the best phone cameras no one would be able to see this corner. 

“See, I told you there was a corner where no one can see us.” 

Something resembling a smile spread across Tracer’s lips, nearly making Xiao Zhan’s heart skip a beat. 

He couldn’t stop himself from being coquettish. “Should I be worried, being here alone with you?”

“Are you worried?” Tracer shot back, almost as if he was challenging him. 

“Strangely, no.” Xiao Zhan answered, honestly. 

A smirk graced Tracer’s lips. “Maybe you should be.”

For someone so bad at conversation, Tracer sure knew how to flirt. 

It made Xiao Zhan feel almost like he was twenty one again, so he relented - flirting back. “Do you have bad intentions?”

Tracer leaned in, closing the already small distance between them. “Depends on what you think is bad.” 

Xiao Zhan’s heart raced frantically in his chest as he anticipated Tracer coming closer. 

But instead he did the opposite. 

“I’m just kidding.” Tracer smiled as he pulled away. His eyes brimmed with childish glee. 

Still shaken by the swiftness of it all, Xiao Zhan stared at Tracer.

It was as if the moment before hadn’t happened and Tracer just let himself get lost in the music. His coordination and control were not things that were easily granted. Xiao Zhan's assessment had been right. Dancing was definitely one of Tracer’s passions. And from the way he moved his hips, Xiao Zhan began to wonder if he was gifted in other aspects. 

With purpose, he approached Tracer, mimicking the tease he’d thrown at him earlier. He wrapped his arms around Tracer’s broad shoulders pulling him in until the tips of their noses touched. 

“Did you really have no other intentions?” His lips ghosted against Tracer’s. “I would have liked to see where it could have gone.” He planned to douse Tracer’s expectations by backing away in the same manner, but Tracer had other ideas. 

The racer pressed Xiao Zhan against the cold club wall and consumed his lips. 

Xiao Zhan couldn’t remember the last time he’d kissed anyone like this. Or the last time he’d kissed anyone without so much as knowing their actual name. 

But he didn’t mind. Not when it felt this good. 

They could have been kissing for hours but it felt too soon when they finally parted. Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but trail after Tracer’s lips, only to notice the other man was smirking at him. 

From what little he knew, Xiao Zhan was aware Tracer was still young. Younger than him. Casually kissing people like this was probably something he was used to. 

It made Xiao Zhan’s face flush harder. 

“Was that satisfactory?” he breathed. 

Xiao Zhan didn’t want to say yes. He wanted to stretch out this moment for as long as he could. “Hmm, I don’t think I’ve had enough to make up my mind just yet.”

His words seemed to light a fire in Tracer’s eyes, but he didn’t move. 

Tracer’s voice went startlingly low as he suggested, “Should we take this somewhere else?” 

By now, Xiao Zhan had sobered up from the alcohol. He was drunk entirely on Tracer’s kisses. He knew the weight of those words and everything unsaid between them. A small part of him reminded himself that this was dangerous, that he didn’t know Tracer, but Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but nod. 

Tracer’s warm hand wrapped around Xiao Zhan’s, leading him through the crowd. 

As they reached the elevator outside the club, entering it with a handful of other strangers, time moved both too slow and too quick. With each floor they passed to the hotel rooms above, the other occupants disappeared. 

Eventually, it was just the two of them again. 

Anticipation radiated off Tracer as he stood at Xiao Zhan’s side, maintaining his composure. 

For a moment, Xiao Zhan thought that Tracer was doing this for his benefit. Almost all of China knew who Xiao Zhan was. If word got out he’d been kissing some boy in an elevator, it wouldn’t be pretty. 

However, the more he thought about it, Xiao Zhan realized Tracer had to be something of a celebrity, as well. With the way he dressed, there was hardly a doubt he had a following. If he was found kissing someone in an elevator, he would likely lose many fangirls. 

It made something inside Xiao Zhan deflate, but he let it pass. This was likely to only be a one night stand anyways. He planned to enjoy it.

They’d reached the highest floor before Tracer moved to exit. Xiao Zhan followed at his side as casually as he could, making note that they were heading towards the VIP suite. Tracer, whoever he was, had to come from an influential family. 

There was no way he’d be able to book a room on this floor if he was just a pro-racer who came from nothing. 

Xiao Zhan must have seen Tracer before...when he still attended the many functions that the Chinese elite seemed to love hosting.

As they stood in front of the suite, Xiao Zhan looked over his shoulder at the closing doors of the elevator and then back to Tracer’s waiting gaze. 

Stupid as it may have been, he found it hard to turn away. 

Xiao Zhan sealed his fate as he stepped inside the suite. 

The sound of the lock clicking felt loud in such a large, empty space - making it sink in that they were no longer at the club.

That it was just the two of them up here.

A mix of anticipation and fear rose in Xiao Zhan’s chest as he turned to face Tracer, who’s gaze had sharpened. 

Xiao Zhan allowed his senses to be consumed by Tracer. 

Letting every nerve soak in the warm lips that gilded against his jaw. Inhaling in the rich scent of expensive cologne with each breathless gasp. Weaving his fingers into soft brown hair as his eyelids fluttered, registering the gorgeous man before him. 

He felt weightless as Tracer’s lips met his own. 

The fervency nearly threw him off balance, but Xiao Zhan reciprocated. 

They stumbled their way to the bedroom in a tangle of limbs. Their clothes had been tossed away without the slightest regard, leaving them both bare to one another. 

Xiao Zhan closed his eyes, resigning himself to the pleasure, as Tracer trail kissed across his body, going further and further down. 

Whatever was bound to happen today, he was just going to let it happen. 

Being so wanted fed a part of Xiao Zhan that he didn’t realize he’d starved for so long. 

Xiao Zhan was understandably sore when he woke the next morning. Though he maintained himself well, he couldn’t handle Tracer’s vigor. The boy had too much energy to spend - and he’d spent it all on Xiao Zhan last night. 

Despite the circumstance, he felt strangely at ease. 

It had been a long time since he'd woken up to someone else. Usually, a one night stand meant he’d put on his clothes and get out of there as soon as possible. 

But Xiao Zhan didn't want to leave. 

He wanted to know more about the man beside him. He wanted to speak with him. To build a real relationship aside from being just a friend of a friend's. 

Seeing that Tracer was still fast asleep, Xiao Zhan knew he'd have to wait to get to know him properly. 

He found his pants in a pile near the bed and dug in the pockets for his phone. 

Since he hadn't been spammed with worried texts, his friends must have known he left with Tracer. His work inbox had the regular flow of mail, but nothing pressing. The only highlights he'd missed out on were Jianguo's cat sitter sending him photos of his precious baby sleeping in her bed.

His phone buzzed, giving him the daily global entertainment news update. Xiao Zhan generally avoided it. He couldn't stand looking at any of the latest gossip coming out of China. 

But Xiao Zhan was also curious. Not about life in general, but about Tracer. He knew that tabloids would have whispers of his friends coming to visit.

They were bound to mention Tracer. 

Before he could second guess himself, he clicked the link.

> **_Crown Prince Yibo Goes on Holiday!_ **
> 
> _Our beloved crown prince announced last week he would be taking a short break to spend time with friends and explore other parts of the world. Though we are not privy to the exact details of where he’s heading, many have suggested it’s a European destination._

Xiao Zhan blinked at his phone screen. His mind went blank for a minute and he thought he'd seen the photo wrong. 

But there was no denying it.

The face of the crown prince in this article was the same face as the man lying next to him. 

The man who he’d slept with last night. 

Xiao Zhan recoiled. Alarms blared in his head. Suddenly he couldn't get out of bed fast enough. 

This was supposed to be a simple one night stand - not the worst mistake of his life.

He hastily flung on his clothes, not bothering to see if they were properly on as he headed towards the door. 

Blankets shifted on the bed but Xiao Zhan didn't bother looking over. It was just a reminder that he'd had sex with his family's so-called mortal enemy. 

Fuck. If word of this ever got out, his life was over. 

Not bothering to lace up his dress shoes, he reached for the door. 

The sooner he got out of there, the sooner he could go back to pretending like none of this existed. 

But before he could open it, Tracer - no - Prince Yibo, stirred. 

He sat up, resting his sleepy, handsome face on one arm. His hoarse voice warning, “Don’t open the door.” 

Xiao Zhan's grip on the doorknob hardened. He didn't look back as he icily asked, “Why not?” 

“While the suite is empty, this floor isn’t.” The prince explained, the cadence of his voice still laden with sleep. “There are plenty of guards and paparazzi on your way out. If you want to avoid getting caught, you should wait until after I leave.” 

Xiao Zhan turned his narrowed eyes back on the prince and tipped his head in feigned regard. “I’m afraid I don’t have the luxury of sticking around, Your Highness.”

“Oh. So you figured it out." Though he was more awake now, the prince's voice seemed hollow. He spoke with no emotion as if it didn't matter that he was a prince. “Staff should be here any minute to clean up our mess. You can leave with them.” 

Biting back the curses he wanted to throw at him, Xiao Zhan grit his teeth. “Thank you for the gracious offer.” 

Though he didn’t want to admit it, Prince Yibo was right. It would be best to leave when the paparazzi were focusing on something else. 

Hopefully no one had caught them last night, or else the media nightmare would never end. 

Almost as if he could read his mind, Prince Yibo spoke up. “Don’t worry about last night. My guards as well the staff here took care of any prying eyes.” 

Xiao Zhan only nodded at him as he sat in one of the sitting area chairs. 

Prince Yibo looked at him curiously, but he didn’t pry about the sudden change in behavior from the night before. He likely knew about Xiao Zhan’s situation - about why he was stuck in exile like this - and he’d taken full advantage of that last night. 

It made Xiao Zhan’s blood boil just thinking about how the Crown Prince knew exactly who he was and still dared to do the things he did. Like it was some kind of game. 

And even now, the prince didn’t seem at all concerned. 

He lounged, still naked, in the sheets they’d ruined. From his periphery, Xiao Zhan could see him scrolling through his phone, as unbothered as ever. 

Meanwhile, Xiao Zhan had his fists balled at his sides, tensely waiting for the staff to arrive. Though he could see the outline of the prince through the corner of his eyes, he forced himself to keep looking at the door. 

Part of him was still caught up in last night and how good it felt. 

But he couldn’t think about that now! 

Not with all the added complications. 

He’d said to himself that this would be a one night stand. And that was all it was going to be. A one night stand that he hoped he could forget about.

A breath left his lungs as staff finally opened the door. 

It seemed that Prince Yibo had informed them about escorting Xiao Zhan out. 

They’d shown him where to stand and how to move as he soulessly nodded. 

Before he left, Xiao Zhan finally looked over to the now standing Prince Yibo as he was getting dressed. His mind still fluttered back to last night as he saw the prince slip on a shirt. 

“I hope this is the last time our paths cross,” Xiao Zhan uttered the words as if he could speak them into reality. 

The prince turned to him, tilting his head. His eyes gleamed as if he knew something Xiao Zhan didn’t. 

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that.” 

He wasn’t given time to ponder what the prince meant as the staff led him to the service elevator.

The prince’s words haunted Xiao Zhan as he tried to return to his daily life.

He kept checking for his name in the tabloids, even weeks after that fateful night. 

Someone was bound to have seen them. Someone was bound to have dirt. 

Nothing came up, but Xiao Zhan knew he couldn’t get comfortable. 

The royal family could easily snuff out anything slandering to their heir, but that didn’t guarantee Xiao Zhan’s safety. For all he knew, they could throw him under the bus to protect the prince. 

And with his current social standing, he might as well buy a one way ticket to Siberia if that happened. 

He prayed silently every night that nothing would happen. 

That the prince’s words were just some empty threat. 

Xiao Zhan knew he was royally screwed when he woke one January morning to a phone call from home. 

“Hello father,” Xiao Zhan greeted, trying to keep his voice even.

It felt odd for him to say those words since his father had rarely called since he’d banished him. 

“Zhan’er,” His father regarded him - his voice holding neither affection or contempt. “Good news.”

His father’s tone didn’t give away what that meant, but he wasn’t the type to call randomly. It had to be serious. 

“Good news?” Xiao Zhan kept his voice even, despite his apprehension.

“You’re coming home.” 

_Coming home?_

His father had made it clear to him years ago, there was no home left in this world for him. 

But he’d said those words like a direct order, leaving Xiao Zhan winded. 

He felt breathless as he could only manage to ask, “What?” 

“The king and queen have asked if you would be willing to redecorate the Summer Palace.”

That whole sentence didn’t make sense to him.

_The king and queen wanted to hire him?_

_Knowing full well what family he was from?_

“Father, I don’t-.” 

“I’ve already accepted on your behalf.” 

The words felt like a slap across Xiao Zhan’s face. He should have expected that his father wasn’t even going to allow him to have a say in it. 

“Wait, please, I can’t-.” 

“Zhan’er, you’re coming back to China. Whether you want to or not.” His tone was final. There would be no speaking around it. “Don’t make me cancel your visa.” 

Xiao Zhan swallowed. His father was not the type of man who made empty threats. 

It took every last thread of composure Xiao Zhan possessed to keep his voice even. “When do I have to fly in?” 

His father’s same flat, uncaring tone grated his ears. “Next week. I’ll have my assistant email you the details.” 

Panic flooded out of Xiao Zhan as he thought of all the things he would have to do just to make this happen. 

“Next week? But I don’t have time to pack!” 

His father showed him no sympathy. “Your papers have been cleared and we’re sending staff to your townhouse in a few days.” 

Those were the exact words his father had said to him when he’d told him to leave the country.

Now with the same speed and efficiency, he was being forced to return. 

“Don’t disappoint me this time.” 

The line cut off, leaving Xiao Zhan in silence as he sat on his bed. 

Too many thoughts swam in his mind. Too many emotions stirred in his heart. 

He wanted to laugh at how ridiculous it all was. 

High society and their flawed values had landed him in exile. 

Now those same flawed values demanded he go back? 

Though there would be no getting out of it if a Senior Royal asked a favor of him, Xiao Zhan would still manage to finess his way out of this. 

He had to. 

Especially since the Summer Palace wasn’t just any old royal property.

It was the Crown Prince’s main residence.

> **_The Infamous Xiao Zhan Returning to the Mainland after Six Years Overseas?_ **
> 
> _After his disastrous marriage cancellation, High Lord Xiao Zhan is returning to the Mainland. For what reason? Sources say he is working for the Palace._

With a firm click, Yibo shut his iPad and set it down. He supposed he expected articles like this to come out, but he didn’t expect the sheer volume of articles that flood the news. 

He couldn’t click on any news site without seeing article after article of Xiao Zhan. 

All of which would scathingly mention the past and why the High Lord had fled the country in the first place. Though Yibo hadn’t had any involvement in what happened, it still felt like an old wound being opened. 

The prince wished he could shut down these articles the same way he’d managed to cover up everything that happened in Switzerland. 

But Xiao Zhan was still the son of a prominent family. Their PR team handled all such matters. If Yibo wanted to shut the articles down, he would have to reach out to Xiao Zhan’s family directly.

The amount of heads that would raise would cause a storm of trouble for Xiao Zhan. 

So, Yibo forced himself to stay quiet. In a day or two, something else was bound to steal the media’s short attention span. 

“Your Highness.” His attendant approached the dining table and bowed. “Designer Xiao is en route. Our staff have collected him from the government access point. He is scheduled to arrive in an hour and a half.” 

The prince gave his attendant a short nod, dismissing him. 

On the outside, Yibo probably seemed as calm and collected as ever. 

But if someone looked close enough they’d see how his fingers shook with anticipation. 

In the six years that Xiao Zhan had been away, Yibo had been doing whatever he could to try to fix and repair the damages. He gave his all to find a way for Xiao Zhan to regain his status and come home. 

It had taken him a long time to figure things out, and even longer to convince his parents to allow Xiao Zhan to remodel the Summer Palace. Thankfully, his grandmother managed to convince both of them to allow Yibo to do whatever he wanted. 

Now that things were actually happening, Yibo still didn’t feel ready for the fact that his childhood crush was coming to his house.

Their meeting in Switzerland hadn’t gone how Yibo had expected it would. Not that he minded one bit. But Xiao Zhan seemed more than a little taken aback by his identity. 

He hoped during his extended stay at the Summer Palace, Xiao Zhan would at least give him the chance to explain himself. 

Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but snap photos of the Summer Palace as the car drove in through the gates. 

As much as he questioned the reasons why he was there, the artist in Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but admire the palace’s beauty. There were only a handful of photos of the Summer Palace posted in the royal archives. Not to mention it was one of the royal properties that remained completely off limits to civilians. 

Looking at the palace’s splendor, Xiao Zhan thought it a shame. The architecture seemed to blend both traditional and modern aspects in a way the other palaces didn’t. But he understood why it was so isolated. 

Custom bore its hammer hardest on children of noble descent. 

Kings had hidden away their heirs to ensure their survival. One would think the world had grown less turbulent since ancient times, but Xiao Zhan knew threats to the royal family still existed. He didn’t need to look any further than his own family for that… 

The car rolled in and he was met with an overwhelming reception. People rushed all around him, taking his things outside of the trunk before he could tell them to stop. 

“Welcome to the Summer Palace, Young Master Xiao. His Highness is waiting for you in the parlor. Please allow us the liberty of placing your items in -.” A gloved butler gestured to his bags and Xiao Zhan cut him off. 

"That won’t be necessary. I’m not staying here.” He hoped his voice didn't come out too cold. It wasn't the staff's fault he didn't want to be here. 

But they seemed more confused than anything. 

“You’re not?”

He firmly shook his head. “No. I’ve got a reservation back at the Marriott. Once I finish my consultation with the prince, I intend to head back to the city.” 

Everyone seemed to frown at that. 

“Are you sure-.” 

“Yes. Completely. Thank you very much for the offer,” Xiao Zhan couldn’t endure all this fanfare after a nearly twenty hour journey. 

The servants nervously bowed to him as they left the suitcases in the car and stood aside.

Palace life was going to take some getting used to.

Another attendant met him at the door, guiding Xiao Zhan to the grand parlor. As the attendant explained the history of the halls, Xiao Zhan took everything in. The white marble lining the main hall carried an opulence reminiscent of European palaces, but as soon as he opened the parlor doors Xiao Zhan gasped. He was greeted by a hall that was entirely decorated with lacquered wood accented by beautifully painted paneling. In style, it was reminiscent of the 1960s -- likely the last time this place had been redone. Xiao Zhan’s fingers itched to take photos and make notes, but he held off. 

He had to greet the palace’s owner first. 

The attendant called out to the prince, drawing his attention before she left the room. 

It was just the two of them now as the doors shut behind them. 

“Your Highness,” Xiao Zhan said as cooly as he could, ensuring there was not a drop of familiarity.

An almost unnoticeable tenseness sat at the prince’s shoulders as he deeply exhaled. Slowly he turned to face his guest, the sharpness of his gaze pinning Xiao Zhan where he stood. Silence filled the room before the prince finally spoke. 

“I’m sorry.” Prince Yibo’s deep voice resonated along the wood walls, ringing in Xiao Zhan’s ears. 

He couldn’t believe it. Was the asshole prince actually apologizing to him?

“What?” the word fell out of Xiao Zhan’s mouth without him thinking. 

“About Switzerland… What we did…” He seemed to struggle to say the words, starkly contrasting the lazed charisma that rolled off of him the last time they were face to face. “I should have been upfront but I was too caught up in the moment. So, I am sorry.” 

Blood pounded in Xiao Zhan’s skull as he held back his anger. He wanted nothing more than to tell the prince off, but he knew there were at least five guards outside that door. 

“This is a work setting, Your Highness. You called me here to work. That’s what I’m here for.” 

Prince Yibo’s mouth pressed into a hard line before he let out a short exhale. “Right.” He moved to pick up a small touchpad from a side table. “For security reasons, you cannot take any photos or physical copies of any blueprint or map we provide you. They are to remain in the third floor study by your room-.”

“My room?” Xiao Zhan spat, recoiling as if Prince Yibo had grown another head. 

The prince’s eyes widened marginally, “Are you not going to be staying here?”

It was all Xiao Zhan could do to keep his nostrils from flaring.

“No.” 

“The nearest hotel is far from here.” 

It seemed almost like the prince was trying to convince him against it, but Xiao Zhan was willing to fight his way out of the palace if he had to. 

“I’m aware,” Xiao Zhan said dryly “I would like my own space.” 

Xiao Zhan could tell the prince was agitated by his rebuttals. Part of him even expected the prince to push it further. To force him to stay in the castle. At least then he could give his father a good enough reason to get out of this. 

But Prince Yibo just frowned. “If you insist.” 

Their conversation hadn’t gotten much further when a frantic knock sounded at the door. 

“Your Highness, there’s an emergency call from the Korean Embassy!” 

Prince Yibo looked from Xiao Zhan to the door and then frowned. “My staff will brief you on the rest.”

With a polite nod, he exited the room, only to be bombarded by an entourage of people at the door. He nodded to the group as they hurriedly broke down the situation for him. 

Xiao Zhan watched the prince leave, not realizing he’d been staring until someone called out his name. 

He turned to her with an apologetic smile, scolding himself for getting distracted. Work was the main reason he was here, after all. 

Xiao Zhan listened intently as the staff explained what he would be doing. Certain rooms and corridors in the palace had not been re-done in the last fifty years. Many of the furnishings had fallen into disrepair and were discarded, leaving some room completely empty. Maintenance had only done so much. 

He was given a handful of photographs showing the state of these rooms and hallways. Everything seemed reminiscent of the nineteen fifties - around when the palace had been last remodeled. 

This project was going to take months. Xiao Zhan had guessed that even before he reluctantly accepted it. Seeing the photos now only made him wonder just how extensive this whole renovation would be. One thing was clear - he would definitely have his work cut out for him. 

As he tried to make some semblance of a plan in his head, the staff remarked, “Oh, and one more thing, the prince was wondering if you could renovate the storage rooms in the west wing into a garage.”

“A garage?” Surely, the palace already had one? 

But the woman nodded.

“...I’ll see what I can do.” 

Truth be told, Xiao Zhan felt more than a little overwhelmed by the demands. He wondered why the prince would even go so far as to hire him. And why the king and queen would even agree. 

People would have killed for this job and here he was not wanting it. 

Xiao Zhan stared at the photos in front of him and sighed. He wasn’t in the right headspace to even think about this. 

“Can I take these with me?” he gestured towards the materials he’d been provided. 

The palace staff shook her head. “Unfortunately, no photos of the palace may leave this premises.”

Xiao Zhan didn’t argue. He knew what security was like when it came to high ranking government officials. Without any photos for reference it was going to be hard for him to plan out his designs. Working from memory would be his only option. 

After jotting down a few notes, Xiao Zhan decided it was time for him to leave. The prince showed no sign of returning any time soon and dinner time was nearing. 

The staff had kindly informed him he could eat at the palace, but that was a fate he wanted to avoid.

“Thank you for your hospitality, but I have to go check in to my hotel.”

For a moment, they looked hesitant, but in the end they relented. 

“We will get the car ready.”

Every kilometer away from the palace felt like a weight off of Xiao Zhan’s shoulders. 

He’d nearly fallen asleep from the relief when his phone buzzed, reminding him of his worries. 

Of course, the prince would be able to get his phone number with ease. 

> Unknown:
> 
> This is Yibo. 
> 
> If you plan on staying at a hotel, I can offer you some of my guards.
> 
> XZ:
> 
> Thank you for the offer, Your Highness. 
> 
> But that’s really not necessary.
> 
> YB:
> 
> Are you sure?
> 
> XZ:
> 
> Yes.
> 
> Have a good night, Your Highness.

Xiao Zhan had hoped that would be the end of their conversation but he could see the little bubble forming and stopping. In the end the prince replied with a simple.

> YB:
> 
> Goodnight. 

Xiao Zhan’s phone didn’t buzz again.

The silence in the car seemed louder than before.

Staying at the hotel was a bad idea. 

The travel time from the hotel to the palace should have been the major downside of his decision, but Xiao Zhan had not expected the real challenge he was met with. Privacy and the invasion of it was a concept some people failed to grasp. While his family had paid off the media outlets to leave him alone, he hadn't accounted for unrelated parties following him of their own free will. 

There shouldn't have been a group of girls sitting across the street from his hotel with large-lensed cameras, but upon his arrival he was greeted with flash after flash. Hurriedly, Xiao Zhan went into the hotel. He thought he'd be safe indoors, but yet another group of girls sat in the lobby. While they didn't use their flash or follow him around, Xiao Zhan knew they were watching him. Cold sweat trailed down his neck as he checked in.

He started to regret turning down the prince’s offer for a security detail. 

Nausea and nervousness settled over him as he tried to seem composed while rushing to his hotel room. Only when the door clicked shut behind him did he finally let his facade of grace and poise drop. He felt even more tired than before as he collapsed onto his bed. 

This was a part of being in the public eye that Xiao Zhan could confidently say he hated. The people who believed that every aspect of a public figure’s life had to be public. Especially the ones who felt entitled enough to other people’s private lives that they would do anything to dig themselves into it. 

In the morning, he would call his father and discuss if anything could be done to prevent this. 

For now, since things didn’t seem so urgent he freshened up and slipped into bed - falling asleep almost immediately. 

His 8 AM alarm should have been what woke him up. 

Not his doorbell ringing sometime after midnight. 

Xiao Zhan woke up groggy, with his head pounding. He stumbled to the door, nearly opening it to check who it was. 

Then he heard giggling. 

His hand moved away from the door knob like it was on fire. He backed away towards his bed as knocks began to sound. 

With shaky hands he reached for the hotel phone and called the front desk. 

They apologized for the inconvenience and said they would be sending a security team. 

The knocking didn’t stop for another ten minutes. 

Xiao Zhan could hear running and shouting down the halls. Then another knock sounded and Xiao Zhan almost didn’t open the door until the security called out for him. 

After explaining the situation, Xiao Zhan bowed to the guards and locked the door again - double checking to make sure everything was secure. 

He couldn’t fall back asleep for the rest of the night. 

It hadn’t even been twenty-four hours since he’d come back to China and he already wanted to leave. 

Xiao Zhan decided he couldn’t stay another night in that hotel. 

He packed his bags and sat on the bed, opening his phone for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. There were at least a dozen outgoing calls to his father in the last two hours. He knew his father would be awake by this time. Either he was too busy or he was ignoring his own son. 

Even when he was growing up, Xiao Zhan could hardly tell the difference. 

As the time for his departure grew nearer, Xiao Zhan grew more tense. He would have to leave the safety of this suite soon. What happened last night felt like something out of a nightmare. And though he didn’t scare easily, he knew it would hinder his work if he wasn’t able to make it out of the door. 

So, Xiao Zhan swallowed his pride and texted the prince. 

> XZ:
> 
> Hello. I know this might be a bit late, but do you think you could send a few guards with the car today?
> 
> YB:
> 
> Of course. 
> 
> They will be on their way to you shortly.
> 
> Is there anything else you need?

Xiao Zhan wasn’t expecting an immediate response. He felt a little taken back at how quickly Prince Yibo had agreed to send him guards. After being ignored by his own father for hours, someone he barely knew was doing more for him. 

> XZ:
> 
> Could you ask them to come collect me from my room please?

He could see the prince typing for a long time before replying. 

> YB:
> 
> Sure. 
> 
> XZ:
> 
> Thank you. 
> 
> YB:
> 
> No problem.

Xiao Zhan let out a breath, leaning against the headboard. Thankfully the prince did not pry. He’d been gracious enough to offer up security without an explanation, making a question rise in the back of Xiao Zhan’s mind. _Was the prince always this nice?_

He didn’t realize he’d fallen asleep until the sounds of the doorbell ringing startled him awake. 

The guards Prince Yibo had sent greeted him when he hesitantly opened the door. 

It felt reassuring to have two bulky, suited men walking with him as he went to the lobby to check out. The girls from last night were still in the lobby and across the street, but at least none of them could get near him. 

As he put his luggage in the trunk, Xiao Zhan hoped to put all that happened the night before behind him. 

Work began nearly as soon as Xiao Zhan was shown his office. He’d been given his own space on the third floor of the East Wing with all the tools he’d need. As he was shown around the palace to get an idea of his bearings, he took photographs chipping ornamentation and collected samples of deteriorating silks. He'd skimmed most of the palace by the end of the first day and had already started mapping out a game plan. 

When he finally took a break, sitting down in his office chair to eat the food that was brought to him, he noticed his predicament. The sun had already set and the drive back to the city would take another two hours. Most decent hotels wouldn't let him check in at random. 

Plus, without security around him, Xiao Zhan wasn’t sure he wanted to try. 

The designer looked down at his phone and wondered for a minute if he might be overstepping his boundaries by asking the prince for yet another favor. 

Given that there weren't many options left to him, Xiao Zhan relented. 

> XZ:
> 
> I promise I won’t make a habit of asking for favors, but do you mind if I stay at the palace tonight?
> 
> I apologize for the short notice, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to find a decent hotel. 
> 
> And I haven’t been able to procure my own security yet. 
> 
> YB:
> 
> Accommodations are ready for you anytime you wish to use them. 
> 
> The staff will help you with anything you might need, 

It shouldn’t have been that easy to get a room at the palace, but a room had been done up for him initially. He was the one who turned it down. 

Xiao Zhan just hoped the staff wouldn't be put off by his sudden change of mind. 

To his relief, they were more than happy to show him his accommodations.

Xiao Zhan followed them blindly, pausing only when he stopped in front of gorgeous double doors. Doors he recognized on the map. 

His face filled with wrinkles as he frowned. _This couldn't be right..._

“Isn’t this-”

“The princess’s quarters?” The staff knowingly smiled at him. “Don’t worry, dear. This is the second most well kept room. Nearly all the other ones require some renovations.” 

Even if he understood their logic, he didn’t enjoy having a room that basically connected with the crown prince’s -- but he wasn’t going to say anything.

Not when he’d already caused them a lot of trouble. Besides this suite was nicer than even his childhood bedroom. It surprised Xiao Zhan how different this room was compared to the rest of the house. There was a distinct Western style to everything in the room. All the tables and dressers in the room were topped with brown marble. The gold accents and sheer amount of red velvet around him made him feel like he’d stepped into some young girl’s story book. But this was supposed to be the “Crown Princess’s Suite” after all. 

Xiao Zhan just hoped he wouldn’t be here long. 

One week after Xiao Zhan moved into the palace, he still couldn't find a replacement hotel. Countless attempts were made to get his father's attention about the issue, but he received no response. When it started to feel pointless, Xiao Zhan stopped reaching out. He wasn’t going to stay at a hotel without security and he didn’t want to ask the Crown Prince to loan him part of his team. 

Xiao Zhan settled for staying at the palace. Thought it could hardly be called settling. 

Gaudy as it was, he found the “Princess Suite” to be rather homey. He had his own fireplace. He had his own TV. He could ask the palace staff for food whenever he wanted. But the best part had to be that he could work from his room. 

Being in proximity to his project allowed him to be more hands on and make more progress. He’d finished his research on what materials he should look for and possibly where to find them. It was simply a matter of going into the city and looking at his options first hand. 

The one downside to living in the palace had to be the limited range of travel. It made going into the city a whole day affair. At least having a driver made it bearable. 

Today Xiao Zhan wanted to focus solely on the materials for the curtains. He had to take things one material at a time because he couldn’t mess things up. Prince Yibo had given him the freedom to pick whatever he thought would be the best fabric. 

Normally, he wouldn’t stress over something as simple as curtain fabric. But having royalty for clients put everything into question. What material he used could reflect poorly on the Crown Prince. To keep that from happening, Xiao Zhan enlisted the palace conservator for guidance. They could only give him a list of possible materials to use since most of the people who had made the originals were no longer around. 

In the end, Xiao Zhan had to trust his own expertise. He collected samples from several luxury fabric stores, learning about where they were sourced before mentally starting to compile what might be best. 

His tote bags were filled with roughly cut fabrics when he decided to head back to where the driver had parked the car. 

It was only then that he saw the messages.

> DRIVER:
> 
> Terribly sorry, sir! There was a family emergency so I had to return home immediately! I’ve contacted the Palace and they’ve sent a replacement to come pick you up. 

He exited out of the message box, hoping to see if the new driver had messaged him.

Instead of a driver, he had a message from the prince.

> YB: 
> 
> I’m coming to pick you up. 

Xiao Zhan nearly dropped his phone. 

_The prince was going to be his driver?!_

_Did the prince even know how to drive a car?_

Xiao Zhan’s stomach churned with anxiety as he thought of the prince coming to pick him up on a motorcycle. With his tote bags, Xiao Zhan wasn’t sure how they would work out the balance. He could barely ride a normal bike. Getting on a motorized one with his level of skill didn’t seem like a good idea, but if that was his only option, he would do his best to adapt.

The sound of heavy boots against the pavement drew Xiao Zhan’s attention. 

Prince Yibo had been walking towards him with the kind of charisma that belonged to models on a runway. Xiao Zhan couldn’t deny that the prince always looked good. But today he seemed even more devastatingly handsome in his leather jacket and ripped jeans.

Maybe it was just because this was the first time Xiao Zhan had seen Prince Yibo in person in a week. 

Funny, considering their rooms were literally adjoined. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” the prince apologized abruptly. “Let’s go.”

He spoke so stiffly, Xiao Zhan was reminded of when Ji Li had left the two of them alone at the table in the night club. It seemed like lifetimes away now, but Xiao Zhan still followed the prince. 

To his surprise, it wasn’t a motorcycle waiting for them, but a black S Class Mercades. 

“Is something wrong?” The prince’s deep voice cut him out of his shock. 

“It’s nothing!” Xiao Zhan assured him, his voice a little louder than necessary. His cheeks colored as he explained, “I just thought you would bring your motorcycle.” 

Prince Yibo gave him a thoughtful glance and for a split second, Xiao Zhan thought he saw a hint of a smile. 

“Motorcycles are too exposed,” he said as he unlocked the car. “I don’t like driving them on the streets.” 

That made sense. The streets were crowded and it would make life a nightmare for the security team. 

Unable to hold back his curiosity, Xiao Zhan asked. “Do you like driving your motorcycles near the palace, then?” 

The prince shook his head. “No, I don’t. It’s dangerous to drive around a mountain.” As if he could see the question forming in Xiao Zhan’s mind, Prince Yibo answered without prompting, “Tracks are the best for riding.” 

“That’s actually pretty rational…” the designer mused, more to himself than to the prince. 

“Given what little you know about me?” The words might have been accusatory, but Prince Yibo said them as if he was teasing. 

Xiao Zhan let out a short laugh, his ears growing red as his hand nervously clutched the fabric of his pants. “Sorry for assuming.” 

He still didn’t know how to behave around the prince. They’d managed to have a civil conversation about everything concerning the project. Prince Yibo had also been nice enough to accommodate his requests without any hesitation whatsoever. 

Was this his way of repaying Xiao Zhan back for what happened in Switzerland? 

Even if it was, Xiao Zhan didn’t think he’d ever know. The prince had taken his warning about keeping it strictly business rather seriously. He hadn’t faltered once. And that irked Xiao Zhan. 

He wanted to drop the formalities and speak to him like they’d spoken in Switzerland. 

There had been questions floating in his head ever since he’d been told he’d been given the project. Had the prince gone to Switzerland to scope him out? Why had he slept with him if he knew they would be working together in the future? How did the prince even know he was a designer?

But especially - why did he pick him of all people? 

Considering their families' histories, Xiao Zhan shouldn’t have even been an option.

Two hundred years ago, the Yuehua Dynasty didn’t exist.

It had been the Wajijiwa Dynasty that owned the throne. Until illness and war took all the sons of the Wajijiwa king. When he knew he was nearing death himself, he had to decide who to pass the throne to. His only surviving child had been his daughter. Law forbade him to give the throne to her, but he was unwilling to give the throne to his nephews. 

The king was left only with his most trusted advisor and friend as a successor. 

While the king was still alive, none of the other advisors or courtesans spoke a word of protest. But the moment the crown was passed, countless people questioned the legitimacy of the Yuehua Dynasty. 

Rumors began to flood the streets that the King would have given his kingdom to his daughter and her husband but the advisor had somehow bribed the king. Some even claimed that the advisor killed the king and stole the throne. 

Even to this day, people would not stop mentioning it. 

And since Xiao Zhan’s family directly descended from the old king’s daughter, people would always look to them as the legitimate claimants of the throne. While Xiao Zhan’s father and grandfather had done all they could to show they had no interest in taking the throne, that still didn’t stop people from asking for it. 

Public reactions always made things rather awkward between the two families, leaving them to avoid each other to not feed any media fires. 

It came as a surprise to Xiao Zhan that the King and Queen requested him to work on the Summer Palace. Even more that his own father agreed. 

Something told Xiao Zhan that Yibo had a hand in almost all of it, but he wouldn’t know if they kept up their staggered communication. 

As the lights of the city faded behind them, Xiao Zhan flattened his palms against his thighs and turned to Prince Yibo. “Are we going to talk?”

His voice sounded too loud over the rap music playing in the background. 

The prince’s eyes went wide for a second as they flicked off the road to look at him. “Excuse me?” 

Xiao Zhan steeled himself, speaking resolutely. “Are we ever going to discuss what happened in Switzerland?”

Prince Yibo’s large hands tightened on the steering wheel. “I thought you didn’t want to-.” 

Xiao Zhan cut him off. “If we are going to keep working together, I think you and I need to talk about what happened.” 

“...Okay,” the prince relented, his lips curling downward even though he agreed. 

“Why did you come to Switzerland? Was it really just for skiing?” Xiao Zhan grilled him with the questions that had been weighing on his mind ever since he’d been handed the project. 

Prince Yibo took a breath. “I went on vacation with my friends, but I was aware you were living there.”

A chill ran through Xiao Zhan. “Did you deliberately seek me out?”

“It wasn’t deliberate,” the prince hastily explained. His Adam's apple protruded as he forced himself to elaborate, “but I wasn’t exactly avoiding you either.”

Xiao Zhan felt like a rope inside his heart had been pulled taut. “Did you plan to have me work on the Summer Palace before then?”

A long spell of silence filled the far before the prince quietly said, “...Yes.” 

“But you slept with me anyway?” Xiao Zhan spat, unable to hold back his anger.

Xiao Zhan felt his body jerk as Prince Yibo pulled the car over. 

He looked up to glare at the younger boy. Yibo had his whole body turned to face Xiao Zhan, his gaze so intense that Xiao Zhan felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

“Yes, I slept with you anyway,” the prince snapped. “Who would be stupid enough to turn you down?”

He sounded so exasperated Xiao Zhan felt himself blush. 

“You’re the crown prince!” he shouted back his weak defense, unable to hide the fact that he felt frustrated by Prince Yibo’s words. “You can’t just go sleeping around with people! Especially,-”

“Other men?” The prince scoffed. 

“...Yes”

Xiao Zhan knew he was the last person who should be telling others to be careful, but he was too well aware of the consequences. 

The prince stubbornly denied his advice. “I’ve never let rules dictate how I lived my life before. I’m not going to start now.” 

Xiao Zhan huffed, “You’re insufferable.” 

“And you’re adorable.” Prince Yibo shot back, somehow maintaining a scathingly blunt tone. 

“Oh my god,” Xiao Zhan covered his face with his hands, his cheeks felt too warm in his palms. “Just drive, please.” 

From the corner of his eyes, Xiao Zhan could see how the apple’s of the prince’s cheeks had risen. His ears were just as red as Xiao Zhan’s. 

Yibo tried his best to maintain his composure when Xiao Zhan took a seat across the dining table. 

He’d casually asked the older man to join him for dinner at some point in the car ride, but he didn’t think Xiao Zhan would actually accept.

For the past week it seemed like the designer had been intent on avoiding any unnecessary interaction with the Crown Prince. 

Having him willingly sitting there, raised more than a few eyebrows. 

With every dish they laid out, the palace staff would let their gazes linger questioningly on Xiao Zhan. 

But other than that they remained as unintrusive as they usually were. 

They talked and argued, much like they had in the car, making the world around them fade to the distance.

Yibo relished being with Xiao Zhan, interacting with him as if they'd been doing this for years. It almost felt like a scene plucked from his childhood fantasies. Only there Xiao Zhan had been a lot more than just his interior decorator. 

Remembrance made Yibo’s ears flush as he stabbed into the steak in front of him. He didn’t look up from his plate until Xiao Zhan called out to him. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

Familiarity gave Yibo the right to be cheeky, and he would never pass up such a golden opportunity. “Didn’t you just ask me something right now?” 

Xiao Zhan flashed him a warning look, making Yibo smile. 

“Go ahead,” he spoke in all seriousness. “Ask.” 

After a few moments of lip-biting hesitation, Xiao Zhan let out a breath. “Do you mind coming to look over what I have planned out? I know you left me to do whatever I felt was right, but making all the executive decisions about your...home is making me anxious.” 

Yibo stopped chewing, letting his utensils hover over the plate in front of him. He made sure to look Xiao Zhan in the eyes as he answered, “I can go look at them after dinner.” 

When Xiao Zhan gratefully beamed at him, Yibo felt his breath catch in his throat. 

Keeping his cool in front of Xiao Zhan was going to be harder than he’d imagined. 

Having the door that connected their rooms together left open was such a small thing to change, yet it made a world’s difference. 

With an unnerving ease, Wang Yibo had managed to weave his way into the fabric of Xiao Zhan’s life. 

The prince had made their meetings somewhat of a nightly ritual. 

Every day when Wang Yibo arrived back at the palace from his daily duties, instead of going to dinner in the dining hall, he would unlock the door that adjoined the Prince and Princess’s suites. Trays of food were rolled in as they sat on one of the many sitting areas - looking over Xiao Zhan’s progress. 

More often than not they’d end up in the Princess’s suite. Just because it was more convenient for Xiao Zhan to not have to move all his sample fabric and paint tests somewhere else. 

Though convenience came at a price. 

Namely Xiao Zhan’s material possessions. 

Apparently being a prince and having access to riches beyond most people’s beliefs wasn’t enough for Wang Yibo. Instead of asking his servants to go make him a cup of green tea, he had to have Xiao Zhan’s green tea. Sometimes, without even asking he’d take the tumbler from Xiao Zhan and drink nearly the whole thing. Xiao Zhan started preparing double portions after that. 

But it didn’t stop there. 

Yibo had often teased him about his eyedrops, saying he had a type of eye drop for each day of the week. Yet, the prince had learned the purpose of each one and would borrow them frequently. 

Xiao Zhan would often find his things in the Prince’s quarters. He didn’t really comment on it until the day he had to go to Yibo’s closet to get his clothes. 

The apology he got back had been far from what he expected. 

“I’m sorry, Zhan-ge. I didn’t mean to let it go this far.” Something about the way Yibo said made it hard to believe him. “Why don’t you borrow my things too? That way we’re even!”

Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes at Yibo’s cheekiness. He knew he let him get away with far too much. 

Against his better judgement, he let it slide. No one aside from the paid palace staff would know how strangely intimate their relationship had gotten. Xiao Zhan didn’t want to admit it, but he liked this. 

He liked being near Wang Yibo. 

The Crown Prince was infuriating, and insufferable, but was equally as receptive, talented, compassionate, patient, and kind. He was a million other things. So many that Xiao Zhan didn’t think he could list them all.

It left him in awe that someone so young could have accomplished so much. Not to mention how incredibly sincere he was. 

“Zhan-ge?”

The nickname rang in his ears as he looked over at Yibo. They had been going through the latest sketches for the garage that Yibo wanted.

He tilted his head, letting himself face the younger man properly. “Yes, Bo-di?”

“Do you want to go somewhere tomorrow?” 

There was a determination in Yibo’s eyes that nearly made Xiao Zhan shiver. 

“For fun?”

Yibo nodded. 

“Yibo, we can’t go around the city.” Xiao Zhan warned. “It wouldn’t be good if we were seen together.”

The prince smiled, almost to himself, as he countered, “We're not going to the city. I'm taking you to a place you're going to love.” 

Xiao Zhan didn’t believe him “And where might that be?”

Like a kid with a secret, Yibo tipped his nose into the air. “You’ll see.”

“Yibo…” Chiding the prince was an impossible task. He seemed to have a penchant for seeing how far he could push Xiao Zhan. 

With a grin, Yibo said, “Just trust me.” 

It was almost scary how much Xiao Zhan did, but he would never let Yibo know that. 

“That’s the worst thing I can do.”

Yibo rolled his eyes, knowing full well that Xiao Zhan didn’t actually mean it. 

Large spans of grass stretched before them as they drove deep into the countryside. This place was not one unfamiliar to Xiao Zhan. 

“You brought me to a horse riding track?” Xiao Zhan’s question came out as an awed breath. He knew he was failing to hide how overwhelmed he felt. 

It had been years since Xiao Zhan had ridden a horse. He’d been younger than Yibo the last time he’d even come to a stable. His step-mother had made him quit when he said he wouldn’t do it competitively. A pang went through his heart as he stepped out onto the dirt path. 

He had missed it so much. 

Xiao Zhan’s brows pressed together as he turned to face Yibo. “How did you know I wanted to come here?”

Yibo shrugged, a soft smile gracing his lips. “You’d been subtly mentioning horse racing all week. I thought you wanted to go.” 

It felt like the wind had been knocked right out of Xiao Zhan. He was overcome with the urge to want to kiss Yibo. And it scared him -- reminding Xiao Zhan of how far their relationship had progressed from being professional. 

“...Bo-di, you didn’t have to do this.” Xiao Zhan shook his head. “You should do things like this for someone special in your life.” 

Yibo crossed his arms, giving Xiao Zhan a look of exasperation. “You are someone special in my life.” 

Xiao Zhan groaned. _Why couldn’t Yibo get it?_

“I meant someone you care about in _that_ way.”

Yibo let out a short laugh. “Zhan-ge, we’ve literally fucked. Do you really think I don’t care about you in _that_ way?”

The air grew charged between them as Xiao Zhan went silent. They hadn’t really mentioned Switzerland since that time in the car. But this felt like ripping off the band-aid -- like stepping into the puddle they’d so carefully skirted around before. 

“...Is that why you’re doing all of this?” Xiao Zhan broke the silence. 

His eyes caught the way Yibo’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed.

“No.”

Regardless of how sincere it sounded, from the way Yibo gazed at his lips, Xiao Zhan knew it wasn’t the whole truth. 

Xiao Zhan sounded almost hopeful as he asked, “But you wouldn’t mind if we went back to that?” 

“If you want me, Zhan-ge, I want you even more than that.” 

Those words would make anyone’s heart flutter and Xiao Zhan was no exception. _Why did Yibo have to say those words with such conviction?_

Xiao Zhan felt his throat constrict as he held his breath. His body leaned towards Yibo’s as if a magnet was pulling him. Their faces drew nearer and nearer until he could feel the Yibo’s breath against his own. 

Their lips nearly touched when Xiao Zhan heard footsteps. 

His heart dropped and he immediately pulled back. 

He couldn’t face Yibo. “We can’t do this.” 

“Why not?” Though he didn’t see him, Xiao Zhan could hear the annoyance laid thick in Yibo’s words. 

Xiao Zhan whispered, his voice so quiet the wind nearly drowned it out, “Someone might see.” 

Thankfully, Yibo understood. 

He didn’t press any further as he drew himself back. “Let’s just go ride. That’s what we came here for.”

With his hands in the pockets of his denim jacket, Yibo started to walk away. 

The ghost of his lips haunted Xiao Zhan for the rest of the day. 

When they went back to the palace that night, Xiao Zhan rested his head against the window and let himself succumb to the tiredness he felt. Despite the disappointment of not being able to kiss Yibo, today had still been a good day. 

The horses had all warmed up to Xiao Zhan rather quickly. He was able to zip through the preset tracks with ease - as if he’d never stopped riding. With the wind in his hair, his body instinctively guided the horse. 

It made Xiao Zhan feel sixteen again, like nothing in this world could stop him. 

How naive he’d been back then. Ignorance was a charm of youth, instilling the belief that anything was possible. 

As he tilted his head, Xiao Zhan’s dark eyes found Yibo in the seat across from him. 

Yibo was like that too. He didn’t know how cruel the world could be and Xiao Zhan hoped he could keep it that way. 

The prince looked so innocent as he slept. 

Xiao Zhan guessed he was equally as tired, if not more tired than, him. The horses had given the prince a much harder time when it came to getting comfortable. From what little information Xiao Zhan had gleaned of the prince’s younger days, he had never done horse riding before. 

But, of course, Wang Yibo was exceptionally talented and quick to learn. 

After a few rounds along the track, he managed to join Xiao Zhan out in the grassy fields. 

A thought stayed at the back of Xiao Zhan’s mind the whole day. _Had he upset Yibo?_

Given that they’d spent nearly two months in close proximity, Xiao Zhan had hoped to be able to tell the signs -- but he was at a loss. 

Yibo smiled at him, his cheeks rising and eyes glittering as though Xiao Zhan hadn’t backed away from that kiss earlier. 

Despite what Yibo had said earlier about wanting him more, Xiao Zhan doubted the young prince knew exactly how much he wanted him. 

They were in the middle of eating dinner in Xiao Zhan’s room when he suddenly asked, “Could I get tomorrow off?” 

It wasn’t like Yibo wasn’t willing to give Xiao Zhan a break, but he did find it odd. 

“Did something come up?” 

“I’m just going to meet a few friends!” Xiao Zhan explained. “Oh! I hope you don’t mind but you might have to shut the door between our rooms. I’ll be bringing a special someone back with me today.” 

The smile on Xiao Zhan’s face made Yibo’s heart clench a little. 

_Someone special…_

If Xiao Zhan were someone else, Yibo might think he’d be bringing someone back and telling him to shut the door for an entirely different reason. But Xiao Zhan wasn’t mannerless enough to consort with someone in someone else’s house. 

“Who are you bringing?” 

The prince wanted to know who he had to run a background check on. 

“My Jianguo!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed. 

A lightbulb went off in Yibo’s head as he remembered Xiao Zhan’s cat from his SNS posts. “Where had she been this whole time?”

Xiao Zhan poked absently at the chicken on his plate. “She’s been with my friends… The arrangements made for me did not include her. It took a while to get her papers cleared.”

Yibo’s brows furrowed. “Why didn’t you let me know? The palace staff could have helped you get her here faster.” 

“It’s okay, Your Highness.” Xiao Zhan laughed. “I didn’t want to trouble you with an insignificant matter.” 

Normally Yibo would just get riled up by the joke and poke fun back at him, but this didn’t sit well. This was serious. 

“Xiao Zhan, is Jianguo an insignificant matter to you?”

He scowled in outrage. “Of course not!”

“Then, she isn’t to me either,” the prince stated with finality. “If you need help with something serious, let me know.”

Xiao Zhan wouldn’t meet his eyes as he mumbled, “...Okay.” 

After a few minutes, Yibo recalled that Xiao Zhan hadn’t brought any cat equipment with him when he moved in. “Do you need any help with her accommodations?”

“The staff are moving in her things for me tomorrow while I’m gone,” Xiao Zhan replied politely. 

Yibo felt a little foolish for thinking that maybe Xiao Zhan would have to go shopping with him. “Ah. Well then, have fun seeing your friends tomorrow.” 

“Thanks for taking care of her,” Xiao Zhan looked over at his good friend, Wang Zhuocheng, as he tried to wrangle his cat, Danta, into her carrier.

“It’s no problem! Danta had lots of fun!" Zhuocheng's dimples flashed as he smiled enthusiastically. A grimace returned to his face as he put his full attention to closing Danta's carrier door. His fingers barley avoiding getting scratched by his cat. "I’m going to miss having a well-behaved cat around..."

Xiao Zhan held back a laugh as he felt a swell of pride for his princess Jianguo. He leaned down to peek into her carrier. She had been looking out but the moment she saw his face, she turned away in anger. 

Her reaction stung, but Xiao Zhan understood. Any cat would be a little mad if their human was away from them for nearly three months. 

“Sorry for being away from you for so long,” he apologized to her, putting a finger to her carrier door. “I promise you’re going to love your new home.” 

That was when Xiao Zhan caught himself. He found himself getting comfortable with the idea of living there, despite the fact he would leave eventually. 

It was dangerous to ever think that the Summer Palace would be his home. 

The morning after he’d brought Jianguo to the palace, she wasn’t in her bed or on his bed or anywhere in the very large room. 

“Jianguo!” he called out. 

He found the door adjoining his room to Yibo’s had been opened. Though it was wrong to intrude, he tiptoed into Yibo’s room. 

He had said to tell him about things that were important. He was about to take up the sleeping prince when he saw familiar tufts of gray fur poking through the side of Yibo’s blanket. 

“So this is where you were…”

Jianguo had her face nuzzled into Yibo’s side, curled up as if she was anchored to him. Yibo, too, had managed to curl himself around her, likely clinging to her warmth. 

Xiao Zhan knew it would take her time to get used to living in the palace. He had expected her to be confused for a few days and possibly sneak into his bed for comfort. But somehow, his cat had found Yibo and decided to cuddle with him instead. 

“You little traitor,” he whispered, his heart melting at the scene. 

He envied how easily his cat was able to be at Yibo’s side. 

He’d been enviously watching her sleep at Yibo’s side until he realized how inappropriate this was. 

Sneaking into Yibo’s room while he was sleeping and staring at him like a creep. 

Xiao Zhan knew he couldn’t just keep standing there, but he didn’t have the heart to wake either of them. 

To his mortification, all his staring had led Yibo to stir. 

“Zhan-ge?” he croaked, his voice thick with sleep. 

The hairs on the back of Xiao Zhan’s neck raised. _Why was his brain betraying him now of all times? Why did Yibo have to look so cute like this?_

He shook away the unsavory thoughts forming in his head and got to the point. 

“Sorry, Bo-di…,” he whispered. “I think Jianguo snuck into your room last night.”

Yibo blinked trying to figure out what Xiao Zhan was talking about until he noticed the warmth near his thigh.

“Oh.” 

His fingers moved gently as he reached down and pet her head. Miraculously, his touch didn’t wake her. “It’s alright, ge. She can stay here until I get up.” 

Xiao Zhan had to stop himself from cooing at the way Yibo looked at Jianguo. “Are you sure?”

The prince looked up at him, making his heart beat quicken. “I’ll put her back in your room before I leave.” 

Internally, Xiao Zhan screamed. _Why did Yibo have to be so nice?_

It took more effort than it should have to politely smile at Yibo, before leaving the room. 

As he went to go get ready for the day, Xiao Zhan silently vowed to make sure Jianguo didn’t sneak into Yibo’s room again. If he saw Yibo be soft with Jianguo like that again, he was sure he’d do something he’d regret. 

At the tender age of twelve, when Yibo’s grandfather passed, his life had been uprooted. Tradition mandated that he live isolated in the Summer Palace for his own protection. He cried so much as his mother just watched him be taken away by his nannies. 

Yibo had cried and kicked and screamed the whole first day. But he soon realized, no matter what he did, they wouldn’t allow him to go back to the main palace.

He grudgingly accepted the life he’d been condemned to, but part of him never stopped hoping that one day someone would replace him. 

That was probably the first time he’d heard the name Xiao Zhan. Though the Xiaos of Chongqing were always whispered about at gatherings, Yibo had never actually seen them. But Weibo told him that Xiao Zhan was a High Lord who descended from the previous dynasty. 

Based on his photos alone, Xiao Zhan reminded Yibo of all the princes he’d read about in story books. 

He definitely looked the part. 

And apparently many people thought so. 

Yibo had decided years ago, if he ever met Xiao Zhan, he’d ask him to be the crown prince. 

When he was fourteen, he finally got that chance. 

A mutual friend of both families had gotten married and Yibo was finally at the age where he was allowed to attend the reception luncheon. Though he was forced to sit with the younger occupants of the table rather than with his parents, Yibo didn’t mind. 

This put him closer to Xiao Zhan. 

Just a few seats down from where he sat, Xiao Zhan happily chatted with the boy next to him. Yibo wasn’t sure what about the sight of it made him feel uncomfortable, but he did his best not to stare. 

He trained his face back to an unreadable mask and slowly chewed the duck he’d ordered. 

After lunch, they’d been allowed to mingle. Yibo was dead set on finding and speaking with Xiao Zhan. 

But as he tried to follow him, Yibo got lost in the hallways. He didn’t have a phone. Nor did he see anyone around, not even the odd pair of security. 

He felt himself start to panic when a soothing voice called out to him, “Are you alright?”

With some effort, Yibo managed to look up and see who it was. 

Standing before him, looking tall and regal, was Xiao Zhan. His hair seemed a little tousled and his lips were a bright shade of pink. Even the heavy silks of his clothes looked a little out of place, though they should be as pristine as the moment he’d put them on. Yibo was old enough to know Xiao Zhan had likely been kissing someone. 

The observation filled Yibo’s mouth with a sour taste. But he used it to his advantage, pursing his lip to look more vulnerable. “I-I’m lost.” He helplessly stuttered. “I don’t know how to get back.” 

The truth must have made it more convincing even though Yibo was definitely old enough to know how to get around. 

For a second, Xiao Zhan looked hesitantly over at the door he’d stepped out of. But he faced Yibo again and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, “I’ll help you.” 

Yibo suppressed a grin and tried not to skip as he followed Xiao Zhan back to wherever the party was being held. Hearing about Xiao Zhan on Weibo could never compare to the real deal. Many people described Xiao Zhan as nice and handsome, but seeing Xiao Zhan in person was something else. 

He kept chatting with Yibo, filling the silence with his pleasantries. 

Yibo felt bad that he could only mutter back replies. 

By the time that he’d returned back, the search party was already looking for him. If his guards saw him with Xiao Zhan, they would surely question him. 

He couldn’t allow that. 

“Thanks for taking me back. I think I see my guardians over there, so I’ll head off now.” Yibo bowed, feeling his heart clench as he had to stride away from Xiao Zhan. 

His eyes caught a glimpse of Xiao Zhan’s confused look, making it feel a little harder to walk away. 

But he soon heard Xiao Zhan step back in the direction he’d come, likely back to whoever he was with. 

Yibo’s fourteen-year-old mind was filled with a mix of relief and envy.

Though he knew there was more to it, it felt like being the crown prince would shackle him to a life of loneliness. 

And Yibo hated it. 

The thunderstorm outside had been unrelenting but Xiao Zhan felt like it fit his mood. His father had asked him to dinner and instead of asking how he was, he asked Xiao Zhan for information that he was contractually not allowed to share. 

When his father failed to get what he wanted, he’d left Xiao Zhan in the middle of dinner. 

The food had been expensive but thankfully working for royalty paid well. He was able to foot the bill but his heart felt heavy on the long drive back. 

As if to add insult to injury, the umbrella he’d brought with him wouldn’t open as he stepped out of the car. He was dripping onto the rug and stones of the entryway. The staff hurried around him with towels and hair dryers. They moved quickly, ensuring he was dry enough to make it back to his room without ruining the floors. 

He mindlessly showered and changed into his night clothes, feeling a sudden exhaustion settle in. 

Something felt off though. 

Xiao Zhan wasn’t sure what it was. 

Everything seemed in order. His things were where he’d last put them. Jianguo carefully nestled into her bed. The door between his room and Yibo’s was shut. 

His eyes immediately went to the door again, noticing the bright lights that were still on. 

From what he remembered of Yibo’s schedule, he had an appointment tomorrow morning. One he needed to get his sleep for. What was he doing awake?

It felt stupid and a bit out of place, but concern outweighed Xiao Zhan’s sense of maintaining propriety. 

He knocked on the door twice and called out, “Yibo?”

Not even a minute passed when the door swung open, revealing the handsome boy in question. His hair looked tousled beyond belief, sticking out in random places. His eyes seemed almost bloodshot. Sweat accumulated along his forehead in a manner that gave a clear indication something was wrong. 

But Xiao Zhan didn’t ask that, wanting to keep a professional distance. “What are you doing awake?” 

“I could ask you the same thing.” His reply added to Xiao Zhan’s suspicions. 

“I just got home,” he said evenly, monitoring how Yibo flinched as thunder shook the windows. “But _you_ have an important meeting tomorrow. Why are you awake?” 

Yibo pursed his lip. His eyes flitting to the window as lightning flashed. “Thunderstorms. I can’t sleep during thunderstorms.” 

Xiao Zhan frowned while waiting for Yibo to finish what he had to say. 

“They used to scare me when I was a kid,” He paused, looking down. “It never really went away.”

Xiao Zhan frowned. “Do you get any sleep at all during a thunderstorm?” 

With a shake of his head, the prince replied, “Usually, no.” 

Before he could stop himself and ask if this was proper, Xiao Zhan offered, “What if-what if I stayed with you? Would that help?” His face flushed when he saw Yibo’s eyes widen. He realized what that might imply and explained, “I read somewhere that people are reassured by the presence of others.” 

Yibo studied him for a moment and Xiao Zhan held his breath. _Had he overstepped his bounds? Was he going too far-_

He lost focus when Yibo pulled him into his dimly lit bedroom. 

Thunder crashed and the atmosphere grew thick - like the charged, heavy clouds in the skies above them had started to fill the room. 

Xiao Zhan couldn’t tell if he was still breathing as he cast Yibo a stricken look.

The prince’s lips quivered as he held onto Xiao Zhan’s sleeve. “Please, stay.” 

As if his body had a mind of its own, Xiao Zhan stepped forward, enveloping Yibo into his arms. 

In his mind, Xiao Zhan could picture the little boy Yibo had been. Stuck in this large room, terrified of the storms outside with no one to comfort him. His heart ached for that child. But he knew he’d done something right when he felt Yibo relax in his embrace.

Xiao Zhan smiled as he managed to maneuver them back towards the bed and set Yibo down.

As if all the tenseness had left his body at once, the prince went completely limp except for the hold he’d kept on Xiao Zhan’s wrist. His fingers wrapped around Xiao Zhan as if he were scared he would leave. 

But Xiao Zhan didn’t. 

He laid down next to the prince. All thoughts and notions of propriety shoved into a neat compartment for him to deal with later. 

Right now, he had bigger problems to deal with. 

Yibo was so close to him, Xiao Zhan was sure that the thunder outside couldn’t match his pounding heartbeat. 

He just hoped Yibo couldn’t hear it as he held him. 

The storm raged on in the morning, but Yibo stayed soundly asleep in Xiao Zhan’s arms until his alarm woke him. Though it was a bit uncomfortable to be in a tangle of limbs, Yibo couldn’t care less about the numbness in his arm. Waking up to Xiao Zhan’s sleeping face illuminated by the dim table lamp was everything Yibo had dreamed of. 

If it weren’t for the weight on his arm, he might have thought it wasn’t real. 

Xiao Zhan woke up, blinking at Yibo sleepily before his eyes went wide. A blush crept its way across his angelic face. He pulled back, getting up a bit to cover himself with his half of the blanket.

Yibo smirked, fighting back the urge to kiss Xiao Zhan right on that beautiful mole under his lip.

As he saw Xiao Zhan’s eyes open, he bid him, “Good morning.” 

“G-good morning,” Xiao Zhan answered back, stuttering like he was startled by the closeness of their faces. “What time is it?”

Yibo leisurely replied, “Almost nine.” 

Xiao Zhan gasped and sat up, taking his warmth with him. He looked down at Yibo with his eyebrows knit. “You have to leave soon.” 

Yibo wished he could pull him back down into his arms, but he wasn’t that reckless and irresponsible. With great effort, he managed to sit up as well. A sigh escaped his lips as thunder crashed. “Don’t want to.” 

The frown on Xiao Zhan’s face deepened. His hand raised, as if he might reach out and hold Yibo - but he didn’t. Instead, he wrung his hands in his lap as he spoke, “Maybe take a half-day?”

“A prince doesn’t get half days.” A sad smile tugged at Yibo’s lips as he gazed longingly at Xiao Zhan. 

His warm brown eyes met Yibo’s and for a startling moment, it seemed like the world was far away. They were alone together, but suddenly there was no storm. No palace guards. No responsibilities. 

He found himself being drawn into Xiao Zhan, the distance between them growing ever smaller. 

Their lips nearly touched when they heard Yibo’s alarm go off again. 

Thunder struck as they pulled apart. Whatever trance they were in completely shattered. 

Xiao Zhan promptly got out of Yibo’s bed, but he didn’t leave. He lingered at Yibo’s bedside, biting his lip and looking at the door to his room. 

“If,” a soft whisper left his lips, quiet enough for Yibo alone to hear. “If there were another storm, I wouldn’t mind… helping again.” 

If his heart could fly out of his chest, Yibo was sure his would have.

“You better not regret that, Zhan-ge. Because I’m definitely taking you up on your offer.” Yibo grinned so wide his cheeks hurt. 

Xiao Zhan narrowed his eyes at Yibo and shook his head. The corners of his lips upturned like he was fighting off a smile. 

When Yibo was alone in his room again, he threw himself back against his pillow and rolled around in his sheets: Xiao Zhan’s clean, floral scent now lingering in their midst. 

As Xiao Zhan worked, he couldn’t get Yibo out of his head. 

His mind seemed stuck on the image of Yibo tugging at his sleeve.

 _A prince doesn’t get half-days._ Yibo’s words didn’t sit well with Xiao Zhan. 

Xiao Zhan hadn’t ever really given it much thought, but now that he did, it hit him that the prince wasn’t as carefree and impulsive as he behaved. 

Pre-exile, Xiao Zhan had been barred from all things related to the royal family. That included Yibo. Though he knew what the king and queen looked like, Xiao Zhan had no idea what the prince looked like. He only knew his name. 

Xiao Zhan never paid it much mind considering his own family silently feuded with the royal one. 

But these few months made him more aware of Yibo and of his suffering. 

During his lunch break, Xiao Zhan even pulled up videos of younger Yibo shyly addressing the cameras. It hurt Xiao Zhan to see how light in Yibo’s eyes had shifted after his grandfather’s death - when he was forced to move in to the Summer Palace. 

His soft brown hair sat right before his eyebrows as all but frowned at the cameras. He seemed so much more tired, so much older than a twelve year old should ever have to look. 

It felt like thorns were snagging at Xiao Zhan’s heart as he watched people praise the young prince for being so poised at a young age. 

No one should be subjected to that. 

Yet, this was Yibo’s whole life. 

He worked so hard to perfect this image for the world. 

Xiao Zhan didn’t want to be the thing that destroyed it. That was his biggest fear.

He didn’t care if his father disowned him. Or if he was fed to the media again. 

But if that happened to Yibo, Xiao Zhan wouldn’t be able to bear it. 

For a moment, Xiao Zhan considered distancing himself from Yibo. 

And that was even more unbearable. 

Around mid-March, Yibo’s schedule started to grow more hectic. His days were consumed with practice and press conferences on top of his usual princely duties. Though normally he wouldn’t have cared if he weren’t at home, the change in his schedules meant less time with Xiao Zhan.

Whenever Yibo came back to the palace, he would see how much Xiao Zhan had progressed. Everything moved so quickly now that drapery and furniture had arrived. His original assumption and hope was that Xiao Zhan would stay with him for the good portion of the year. At this rate, though, he would be done well before Yibo’s birthday. 

Childishly, Yibo mused about asking Xiao Zhan to take on more projects for him. To redo all the properties he owned. But despite how tempting it seemed, Yibo couldn’t fathom being that selfish. 

Not when he knew Xiao Zhan had bigger dreams than just working for him forever. 

Yibo cherished every last moment he had with Xiao Zhan. Making sure that at least three times a week, they would eat together - even if they weren’t at the palace. Whenever he’d return, he would check on Jianguo so she didn’t forget him. He would nod as Xiao Zhan gave him a verbal briefing of what was currently happening, even though he texted him the same update earlier. 

Xiao Zhan’s messages were something Yibo would almost constantly check his phone for. Mostly, they were just updates on the renovations. But, without fail, Xiao Zhan would remind Yibo to eat or take care of himself in some capacity. They would exchange selfies on days they couldn’t see one another. Sometimes Xiao Zhan would even make food for Yibo and have it sent to him. 

It was almost like having a boyfriend. 

Except for the actually being boyfriends part.

Yibo knew he had to change that as soon as he got the chance. The only problem being, he didn’t know when that would be. It wasn’t something that could be said over text or even a video call. He had to say it in person. His short visits back to the palace never felt like they were the right time.

Restlessness plagued him, leaving bags under his eyes as he went about his day. His stylists grimaced every time they saw him. But Yibo was starting to wonder if he should just cave and confess next time they had dinner. 

He came across a stroke of luck when the race track had been closed due to an electrical issue. No one was allowed on the track for two days. Which meant Yibo’s schedule for the next two days was clear, giving him more than enough time to return to the palace. 

The prince smiled as he drove home, imagining what the surprise on Xiao Zhan’s face might look like. It kept him going for the two hours that it took just to reach the countryside. He had the perfect date planned and he’d called ahead to have everything ready. The staff had been told about dinner, his personal assistant had set up the tables, and the guards had been informed to stay out of sight. 

It was evening by the time he arrived at the palace. Though it was dark by now, it wasn’t late. 

Yibo went to Xiao Zhan’s office space and knocked. When he got no response, he knocked again. He pressed his ear to the door after that try. He heard nothing. 

When he opened the door, the lights were off and the room was empty. Everything had been neatly put away, making the room look nearly as barren as it had been in the days before Xiao Zhan had arrived. 

_Maybe he was working from his room?_

Yibo exited the room and crept down the hall, trying to mimic the cadence of his guards on their patrols. He slipped into his room, eyeing the door that adjoined his suite to Xiao Zhan’s. 

It was shut, but not locked. 

He swung it open, expecting Xiao Zhan to yell at him for nearly giving him a heart attack, but Xiao Zhan wasn’t there. The lights were off. 

Strange considering they were usually left on for Jianguo. 

As Yibo took a step into Xiao Zhan’s empty suite, he whistled and called out for Jianguo, expecting to hear the jingle of her collar and clacking of her paws. 

But there was only silence. 

Panic started to rise inside of him, but his trust in Xiao Zhan kept it at bay. Maybe Xiao Zhan had taken Jianguo to the vet? Yibo was sure there was a reasonable explanation, but the restlessness inside of him wouldn’t settle. 

The prince paced in his room for nearly thirty minutes before he flagged down one of his staff and asked what happened. 

His staff went wide eyed when he said he wasn’t already aware. “Designer Xiao took his cat out with him on a errand a few days ago. We’re not sure where she is but he didn’t bring her back with him.” 

It felt like the ground was suddenly unstable. Yibo didn’t understand. Why would Xiao Zhan keep that from him? They’d talked regularly throughout the week, but why had he failed to mention Jianguo? 

Yibo wasn’t taking the risk to assume. He texted Xiao Zhan.

> YB:
> 
> When are you getting back to the palace?
> 
> We need to talk.

He knew the messages sounded drastic, but he was hoping to get an immediate response. When it felt like he would explode from his anxiousness, Yibo pulled out his phone. In his initial weeks of moving here, Xiao Zhan had asked for a security detail. If Yibo felt desperate enough, he had the authority to ask the guards where Xiao Zhan had gone. 

His fingers hovered over the contact, not wanting to exploit his power, when the door to Xiao Zhan’s room swung open. 

Without thinking, Yibo rushed into the room and nearly ran to Xiao Zhan. 

“Zhan-ge.” He breathed, trying to keep his voice even, but it came out more strained than usual.

Xiao Zhan looked at him with eyes a little too bright. His whole face was flushed red and even from a few feet away, Yibo could smell the sharpness of alcohol waft off of him. 

It was barely eight in the night. _Why was Xiao Zhan drunk?_

The questions must have been written across his face, because Xiao Zhan seemed to understand. 

He reached out to Yibo, patting him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about me, Bo-di,” he said with a smile. “My friends were mad at me for not going drinking with them since I’d come back to China.” 

It was only 8PM, which meant Xiao Zhan had to have been drinking in the day to be in this state. “But it’s so early?”

Xiao Zhan’s eyes crinkled as his smile went wider. “I asked if we could do brunch because I didn’t want to keep your staff out late.”

“Oh.” Xiao Zhan’s consideration for others always astounded Yibo. But it couldn’t hurt to remind him that the staff were there to see to his needs. “You know they’re supposed to work around you, not the other way around.” 

Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes as he took off his coat and put away a Rolex that looked like it could be Yibo’s. He walked to the bathroom but left the door open, calling out, “Even if I was the one paying them, I don’t think I’d keep them out late unless it was necessary.” 

Yibo followed him, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom as Xiao Zhan washed his face. He tried not to stare at Xiao Zhan’s arms, though they looked especially enticing with the way he’d rolled up his black dress-shirt. “You’re a saint, Zhan-ge.” 

“Stop it, Bo-di,” Xiao Zhan half-heartedly chided him as he wiped away the water. 

Before he could lift his face from the towel, Yibo pointed out the elephant in the room.

“Where’s Jianguo?” The question cut through the happy atmosphere like a knife. 

Xiao Zhan turned to face Yibo, the redness of his flush gone, though his eyes were still a bit too bright to be completely sober. 

“She’s with my friend again. His cat missed her playmate.” He offered Yibo a smile, but something about it didn’t seem effortless. 

Yibo had spent long enough staring at Xiao Zhan’s face to know when something wasn’t quite right. 

All airs of playfulness had left Yibo. He squared his shoulder, no longer leaning against the door. “What’s going on, Zhan-ge? Tell me the truth.” 

Xiao Zhan’s lips flattened and the forced brightness in his eyes seemed to die. “She was getting too used to being here.” He paused, turning away from Yibo. “I think I might be getting too used to being here too.” 

Yibo took a step forward, but he didn’t close the distance. The space between them felt as fragile as glass. One wrong move and everything would shatter. 

Softly, the prince spoke, “You know I’ll be more than happy to have you here for the rest of our lives.” 

“Don’t!” Xiao Zhan shouted, startling the both of them. His shoulders curved downwards as he tightened his grip on the sink. Veins started to protrude along his face from the way his jaws clenched. 

“Don’t say things like that, Bo-di.” His voice was quieter this time, but Yibo could still hear the raw anguish. “… You’re still so young. Don’t box yourself in like this.”

“So, what if I’m young?” Yibo challenged, breaking the distance to take Xiao Zhan’s hands in his own - forcing the other to face him. “Does that mean I don’t know what I want?” 

Up close, the bathroom lights made Xiao Zhan’s eyes turn a lighter brown. It was far easier to see the conflict in his face as they stood half a meter apart. Yibo couldn’t fight the urge anymore. He wanted to say the words directly. He wanted to break Xiao Zhan’s resistance. 

“Zhan-ge, I-.”

“Don’t say it. Please don’t say it.” Xiao Zhan cut him off, shaking his head and looking away. 

Yibo let go of his hands, his legs poised to retreat. He didn’t want to hear it, but he had to know for sure. “Is it because you don’t feel the same way?”

Xiao Zhan snapped his head towards him. Redness built up around his eyes as they grew glassy. “Wang Yibo, I love you.” He said the words like he wished they weren’t true. 

Yibo had always wanted to hear those words, but never like that. 

Tears spilled down Xiao Zhan’s cheeks as he smiled sadly. “I love you to the point I feel like I could throw caution to the wind and just be with you.” 

“Then be with me,” Yibo pleaded, taking Xiao Zhan’s face into his hands and brushing away the tears. 

A sob ripped through the back of Xiao Zhan’s throat. “I don’t want to be the thing that ruins you.” 

“You won’t,” Yibo said, firmly. 

Xiao Zhan shook his head again. “How can you be sure?” 

The prince failed to come up with an immediate answer. 

After a deep breath, Xiao Zhan took Yibo’s hands and peeled them off his face. His thumb ran along Yibo’s skin as he spoke, “You know my past. I’m sure everyone here does." 

It was a fact Yibo couldn’t argue with, all he could do is bite the inside of his cheeks and glare off in the distance. 

Xiao Zhan sounded more and more resigned as he continued. “No matter how hard my family tried to cover it up, you know that I’m ruined in the eyes of the public. Being associated with me is enough to cause people to direct hate towards you.” His lips started to quiver. “If people were to find out you were with me, you can’t promise me I won’t be the cause of your downfall." 

Yibo wasn’t sure what he could say or do. He knew Xiao Zhan was right. But he wasn’t going to allow him to give up like this. 

“We’ll be careful,” the prince stated, as if that would be enough. 

Xiao Zhan let out a hollow laugh. When he opened his eyes and looked at Yibo, both love and heartache were painted across his face. “With you, it seems impossible to hide how I really feel.” 

Yibo opened his mouth to argue again, but Xiao Zhan stepped away and cut him off. His hands fiddled with the towel in front of him as he no longer looked at Yibo. “Please, can we talk about this in the morning? I’m tired.” 

There would be no more discussing it tonight. Yibo knew that much. What he had hoped would be a happy surprise, had turned into a miserable one. 

Xiao Zhan followed him as he made his way back to the door adjoining their rooms. 

Before he stepped over the threshold, Yibo looked over his shoulder. He expectantly and apprehensively wished, “Goodnight, Zhan-ge.” 

Exhaustion rippled through Xiao Zhan’s face as he barely managed a half smile. His voice lacked it’s usual joyous bounce as he answered back, “Goodnight, Yibo.”

For the first time, in a long time, Yibo heard the lock between their doors turning into place. 

Xiao Zhan was nineteen when his step-mother happened upon him kissing a boy in the halls of his apartment. 

He hadn’t heard the sound of the door opening or the clack of his step-mother’s heels. He kept kissing that boy until his step-mother’s sharp tone chipped through the air, demanding the other boy leave immediately. 

In the many years she’d been married to his father, she’d only made passing condescending remarks to Xiao Zhan. But on that day, she lectured him for hours. Practically threatening him with his life if he dared to ruin the family name with his illicit behavior. 

From that day on, she forced him to go on blind dates with girls from notable families. Threatening his livelihood if he dared to disobey. Xiao Zhan relented, politely meeting the girls though he had no interest. Most of them were nice enough, but he couldn’t stomach the thought of being with them. 

It had seemed unbearable until the day he met a girl who he actually enjoyed spending time with. She was smart, kind, and pretty - probably the ideal type of many other men. But Xiao Zhan mostly found her agreeable for their interest in their shared hobbies. In fact, they’d spent all of their mandatory dates discussing them, and it was nice to have someone to converse with. 

By the fifth date, without any input from their children, his step-mother and her parents had decided that they were to be formally engaged. 

That had hit Xiao Zhan like a bus. He had always known that eventually he might be forced into something like this, but he had never anticipated the speed. 

Within six months he was engaged and in less than a year he was to be married. 

It was far from his ideal marriage, but he had comfort in the fact that it wouldn’t have been completely miserable. 

He and his fiancee got along well and she was as put off by this whole situation as he was. Their shared distaste had made the many hectic months of wedding planning bearable.

Two week before the wedding was to take place, his fiancee called him to a cafe. Xiao Zhan assumed she’d called him there to discuss another detail of their wedding - but she’d seemed distracted. He’d attempted to ask her what was wrong, but she’d given him a disgusted look and asked him if he was gay. 

It had felt like his mouth turned to stone. 

When he didn’t reply, she slammed a collection of photos onto the table. Photos of him with his previous boyfriends. 

Xiao Zhan’s ears had rang as he tuned out her scathing berating comments about him. He had just sat there as she tiraded and gathered the attention of other cafe dwellers. He stayed seated even after she left. The overwhelming dread had kept him from being able to get up. 

He was aware that when he rose from the chair his life would never be the same. 

It hadn’t even taken a day for the media to find out that Xiao Zhan’s engagement was over. What followed was the nasty speculations afterwards. Whoever gave those photos to his ex-fiancee had given them to the press as well. 

It cost his family a fortune to keep the photos out of the headlines, yet there were still leaks. On blogs and forums, it seemed people couldn’t stop talking about it. An endless barrage of comments all set to tear him apart. 

His own family didn’t want to look at him and wouldn’t let him back into the mansion. 

Xiao Zhan didn’t know what to think when movers arrived at his apartment to pack away all of his worldly possessions. 

His phone notified him he had a new email. 

Opening it, he saw the one way ticket to Switzerland his father had arranged for him.

Yibo expected to eat breakfast alone, but Xiao Zhan entered the dining hall and took a seat across from him. 

Servants laid out their meals and they both ate in relative silence. Yibo could see the staff standing to the side, watching them nervously. 

Xiao Zhan cleared his throat, evidently having noticed the staff’s reactions as well. “It’s cold out today.” 

The food nearly fell out of Yibo’s chopsticks. Was Xiao Zhan seriously breaking the silence with small talk? After the kind of conversation they’d had last night? 

Unable to trust his mouth to speak, Yibo gave a non-committal hum in reply. 

He hoped Xiao Zhan might give up there, but it seemed the designer was intent on conversing. 

“Do you have any plans for today?” he pressed on.

“No,” Yibo managed to say as he internally replayed the events of the night before. It had seemed like Xiao Zhan would avoid him, but he was the one actively reaching out? As he lay in bed, Yibo had thought of a thousand ways he could break the ice with Xiao Zhan. 

He’d never expected Xiao Zhan to do it first. 

“That's rare,” Xiao Zhan noted, offering a smile, but Yibo could see that it didn’t reach his eyes. 

Yibo hummed again, turning his focus to the food in front of him. Xiao Zhan was probably doing this just so the staff wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. After they finished breakfast, things were likely to return to their awkward state. 

Not wanting to force Xiao Zhan to keep up appearances, Yibo shoveled down his food in an unmannerly way. He excused himself as quickly as he could and started heading back to his room. 

He’d nearly made it to his door when a hand caught his wrist. 

His eyes widened as he looked back and saw Xiao Zhan holding on to him. 

“Yibo.” His pleading voice cut through Yibo’s heart. “Please, let me apologize for last night. I know I was out of line, I swear I’ll never do something like that again. I can even move out if you-.”

The prince had heard enough. “Did you mean it?”

Xiao Zhan blinked as he recoiled in confusion. “What?”

Yibo turned his wrist to where he was the one holding on to Xiao Zhan. He took a step forward, crowding into the taller man’s space. 

“Did you mean it when you said you loved me?” 

Xiao Zhan got quiet. He wouldn’t meet Yibo’s eyes as he mumbled, “...I don’t know.”

The prince let go of Xiao Zhan’s hand, backing away from him. His lips curled into a frown as he asked, “Does this mean you don’t love me then?” 

The prince was startled at how quickly Xiao Zhan grabbed his hand again, staring right at Yibo. “God, Wang Yibo, do you really have to put me on the spot like this? Can’t you be nicer?”

“No, I can’t,” Yibo said flatly as he stepped forward again, backing Xiao Zhan into the wall. “Now tell me.” 

Xiao Zhan’s face reddened, and Yibo was sure his own looked similar. 

“I-I like you a lot,” he admitted, his voice growing softer as he went on, “I’m not entirely sure what it is, but I’m afraid of finding out.”

Yibo frowned, searching Xiao Zhan’s face for a reason. “Why are you afraid?” 

Though Xiao Zhan was looking at him, Yibo could see his mind drift. Sadness pooled in his eyes as he solemnly said, “Because I wouldn’t know what to do if it was taken from me.”

Yibo frowned. “No one will take me from you.”

“You can’t promise me that, Yibo.” Xiao Zhan shook his head. “You don’t know what the future will hold. Things can seem stable one moment and then they’re falling apart. I’m speaking from experience.” 

That set Yibo over the edge. He pulled Xiao Zhan off the wall and dragged him into his room, locking the door behind him. 

They were standing in the middle of Yibo’s sitting room when the prince spoke up. “Xiao Zhan, if this is about your past, you shouldn’t compare me to her.” 

Xiao Zhan’s features flattened, his eyes growing dark. “So, you really do know about my past..."

Yibo took a deep breath. 

“I know your story, Xiao Zhan. The whole one. The real one.” Xiao Zhan wouldn’t even look at him, but Yibo went on. “Those assholes who leaked your photos to your former partner were in love with her and didn’t want her to marry you.” Again he showed no response, it was likely an answer he’d heard many times over.

But Yibo knew there was something Xiao Zhan couldn’t have been aware of. “I had them indicted for invasion of privacy.” Xiao Zhan’s eyes flashed to him, wide with surprise. Yibo’s lips upturned slightly as he explained further, “Although, I did give them light charges because it meant you were single.” 

Yibo had to admit, it was kind of cute to watch Xiao Zhan piece things together. He seemed so confused. His mind couldn’t seem to come up with anything rational, so he was forced to ask. “What? Why would you do that?” 

“Are you not putting two and two together, yet?” Yibo assessed him with fading patience. 

Xiao Zhan shook his head and looked at Yibo intently. 

The prince took a deep breath, taking Xiao Zhan’s hands into his own. “You might not know if you love me, Zhan-ge, but I’ve been in love with you for a long time.” 

For a long moment all Yibo could hear was his own heartbeat.

He saw the way Xiao Zhan stared at him, open mouthed in awe.

Xiao Zhan swallowed, unblinkingly focusing on Yibo as he asked, “You love me despite everything?”

Yibo squeezed Xiao Zhan’s hands and spoke resolutely, “Your past has never bothered me.” He paused only to correct himself. “Actually, I take that back, it did bother me whenever I saw you with someone else.” 

The musical sound of Xiao Zhan’s laugh filled the space between them. 

His eyes glittered as he smiled at the prince. “Wang Yibo, why do you have to make it so hard for me to hold myself back?”

“Then, don’t hold back anymore,” Yibo provoked him, looking up at Xiao Zhan’s stunned face with hooded eyes. 

The prince could see the way Xiao Zhan’s eyes flicked down to his lips. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw the walls holding Xiao Zhan back start to fall. 

With one step forward, Xiao Zhan closed the distance. His hands slipped out of Yibo’s hands, sliding along his arms to snake their way into his hair. Their knees knocked as they were chest to chest. The heat of Xiao Zhan’s lips hovered over his own. 

They were exchanging breaths, waiting for the other to make the first move. With each passing second, the dense cloud of want surrounding them grew thicker.

Yibo leaned over, running his tongue along Xiao Zhan’s lips in a taunt, watching as he gasped. 

“You’re impossible.”

The whispered words ghosted against Yibo’s lips before Xiao Zhan crashed into him, taking his breath away. He could feel every nerve under his clothes cry to be touched by Xiao Zhan. 

Yibo could spend all day having Xiao Zhan suck and nip at his lips. He couldn’t help but groan when the designer tugged at his hair. 

It felt like a challenge, and Yibo wasn’t about to back down. He pressed further into the kiss, pushing his tongue along the part of Xiao Zhan’s lips -- demanding entry into his mouth. 

Xiao Zhan all but instantly relented, letting Yibo trace every millimeter of his mouth with his tongue. 

This was everything Yibo had wanted. Everything he’d missed since his first taste. Yet, he knew he would only ever want more. 

He slid his hands underneath the white sweater Xiao Zhan wore and wrapped his hands around Xiao Zhan’s small waist. While rubbing circles into Xiao Zhan’s smooth skin with his thumbs, Yibo’s hands rose higher and higher. 

When the rough pads of his thumbs grazed Xiao Zhan’s pert nipples, he shivered in Yibo’s arms -- letting out the smallest moan. 

The sound was like music to Yibo’s ears. A song he’d never get tired of hearing. 

With the last of his wits, Yibo guided them back towards his bed. Each step like a dance set to their bated breaths. As their legs collided with the edge of Yibo’s bed, they parted.

For a moment, the trance was broken. They pulled back to take each other in. Xiao Zhan’s face was completely red. His lips were plumped and glistening from the kiss. Desire burned in his stare as he faced Yibo down. 

The prince silently asked Xiao Zhan if he should stop as his hands went to the hem of his sweater. 

There was no hesitation. No shyness. Just want. 

Without any more delay, Yibo lifted the sweater off Xiao Zhan’s body. He tossed it somewhere behind him as he pushed Xiao Zhan onto the bed. The prince curled his body over the taller man’s. Kissing the mole on Xiao Zhan’s lips, before moving to kiss his jaw, then his neck, then his collar. 

Yibo breathed in the fresh, lightly floral scent of Xiao Zhan as his lips ghosted over the soft skin. He stopped at the shoulder and bit down, making Xiao Zhan cry out. Though he hadn’t bitten that hard, Yibo kissed the reddening patch of skin and moved his way down Xiao Zhan’s chest. 

As Yibo drew nearer to his intended target, Xiao Zhan’s fingers tensed in his hair. 

The prince kissed him reassuringly as he neared closer and closer to the dark nubs on Xiao Zhan’s torso. Without warning, he latched on to Xiao Zhan, making the man gasp as a tongue swirled around his sensitive skin. 

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan gasped his name, taking a hand out of Yibo’s hair and pressing it against this mouth -- like it might hold back his screams. His body arched up, pressing against Yibo’s to the point Yibo could definitely feel the growing tent in Xiao Zhan’s pants. 

Heat pooled in his stomach as they ground themselves against each other. When his lungs cried out for air, Yibo pulled back gliding his lips down Xiao Zhan's body. Under him, Xiao Zhan squirmed, making all kinds of beautiful noises as Yibo reached the waistband of his pants. 

Along the long trail of black hair that led below, right by Xiao Zhan's belly button, Yibo laid one more kiss. His long, thick fingers curled into the denim, pulling down the fabric abruptly, leaving Xiao Zhan fully exposed.

His tongue couldn’t help but slide across his lips as he took in the sight before him. Xiao Zhan was truly unreal. And Yibo would worship every thing about him with utmost care. 

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo called out softly. “Do you think you can open the drawer on your left for me?” 

Xiao Zhan looked at Yibo, the haze in his eyes clearing a bit as he realized what Yibo meant. He inhaled, the breath catching in his throat as he nodded. His long arm easily opened the drawer, reaching in to find a delicate glass bottle. 

No words were exchanged between them as Xiao Zhan handed Yibo the bottle. Their locked gazes said it all. _I want you. I trust you._

Though this wasn’t their first time together, Yibo wasn’t going to rush like before. He would revel in this for as long as he could. 

He took his time as he undid button after button on his shirt - watching as Xiao Zhan’s eyes hungrily trailed over his body. 

Yibo smiled as he tossed the shirt back. 

Anticipation painted itself across Xiao Zhan as he narrowed his gaze on Yibo’s hands. He licked his lips, seemingly enticed by the view of Yibo slowly lowering the zip of his pants. In one contrastingly quick movement, his pants had been discarded off in some corner. 

Yibo placed himself between Xiao Zhan’s legs, feeling the softness of Xiao Zhan’s skin against his shoulders as he leaned down. 

Without warning, Yibo took Xiao Zhan into his mouth -- eliciting a gasp. He looked up at Xiao Zhan through his lashes as he caressed the hot member in his mouth with his tongue. He licked a hot streak along the bottom, moving up to swirl his tongue along the leaking slit. 

“Wang Yibo!” Xiao Zhan half-whispered, half-shouted as his chest began to heave. 

The prince hummed to the sound of his name, making Xiao Zhan writhe under him. Yibo could feel Xiao Zhan stiffen and grow hotter inside of him. Rhythmically, he bobbed his head in cadence with Xiao Zhan’s breath. 

All his efforts seemed to have broken down Xiao Zhan’s defenses, yet again. The older man could no longer hold back his loud moans as he arched into Yibo’s mouth. It fed Yibo’s ego to hear Xiao Zhan saying his name over and over, like a prayer. 

“Yibo!” Xiao Zhan cried out, both in ecstasy and warning. 

Though Yibo felt the member go taut between his lips, he kept Xiao Zhan sheathed within his mouth, even as he came. Expertly he stretched his jaw, allowing Xiao Zhan to move as he needed.The prince managed to keep himself from gagging as he sucked the now limp appendage dry. Breathlessly, he smirked and thumbed the remnants of cum off his lips. 

Yibo stared down at Xiao Zhan, watching his chest heave as he glowed post release. He couldn’t help but kiss a path up to Xiao Zhan’s lips. 

After a string of mostly chaste pecks, Yibo pulled back. 

“Do you mind turning over, Zhan-ge?” His voice rumbled, sounding deeper than usual. 

Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened for a split-second, but he smiled up at Yibo. A gentle hand lifted to brush back a stray strand of Yibo’s hair. “Of course not." 

He turned over, resting his upper body on one of Yibo’s pillows. 

Yibo had to remind himself to stop staring at the silhouette of Xiao Zhan’s head resting in his folded arms. Indulgently, Yibo kissed the back of Xiao Zhan’s neck, before reaching for the glass bottle. 

He meticulously tipped the bottle, pouring generous amounts of liquid onto his fingers. Warming them with friction. He knew he might have overdone it, but it was always better to be safe. 

Xiao Zhan’s shoulders went stiff as Yibo put his fingers inside him. The prince stilled, waiting until Xiao Zhan relaxed around him before slowly moving his fingers again. As he picked up pace, Xiao Zhan arced into his touch, unabashedly being vocal about where he wanted Yibo to touch him. 

It reminded Yibo of their night in Switzerland, where Xiao Zhan had simply succumbed to sweet pleasures without any inhibitions. For him to willingly fall apart to Yibo’s touch again, especially after confessing the way they had, it was like living a dream. 

Xiao Zhan’s responses were enough to cue Yibo to remove his fingers. He’d prepped enough. When he saw Xiao Zhan tense again, it wasn’t the same as before. He kept his body arched upward, silently urging Yibo to get on with it. 

Without wasting another second, he placed his throbbing length at Xiao Zhan’s entrance, introducing it bit by bit. Once he was fully enveloped by Xiao Zhan, Yibo stopped being gentle. He knew that’s not how Xiao Zhan liked it. The stuttering contented moans that filled the air as Yibo relentlessly thrusted hard and fast into Xiao Zhan were a testament to that. 

A white hot intensity burned through Yibo as he reached his climax. His hips slowed as he filled Xiao Zhan. Yibo pressed his chest to Xiao Zhan’s back, holding one of his hands with his clean one. 

Xiao Zhan let out a contented sigh, making Yibo laugh. 

The prince kissed Xiao Zhan’s cheek. “I love you, Zhan-ge.”

“Not right now, Bo-di, I’m trying to sleep.” Though Yibo couldn’t see it, he heard the smile in Xiao Zhan’s grumbling. 

Yibo laughed again, turning them both onto their sides. A nap wouldn’t hurt. Especially if he could cuddle Xiao Zhan the whole time. The prince nuzzled his nose into Xiao Zhan’s neck, holding him tightly. He would do whatever it would take to keep Xiao Zhan in his arms. 

From that day on, they did their best to meet each other halfway between their busy schedules. Xiao Zhan still had the renovations to finish and Yibo was still practicing for his games and attending to his responsibilities as Crown Prince. Despite how hectic it was, Xiao Zhan couldn’t recall a time in his life where he’d been happier. 

In nearly half a year, Wang Yibo had become an important part of Xiao Zhan’s life. He couldn’t believe how stark the difference was when you were forced to be with someone versus being with someone you wanted. Xiao Zhan couldn’t even believe he was dreaming about a future with Wang Yibo. 

Though they’d failed to keep their relationship a secret from the staff, their relationship was still very much a secret in the eyes of the public. Everytime Xiao Zhan met Yibo in the city, he went through a special van in a special gate. And guards specifically hired by Yibo would look over surveillance footage in any camera that could have possibly caught a glimpse of Xiao Zhan. 

The whole process was troublesome - but definitely worth it. 

Any extra hour he could spend with Yibo was enough for Xiao Zhan. 

Though they still playfully bickered, the affections between them had only grown deeper. Xiao Zhan had never predicted what his future love life would look like, but could never in a million years have guessed he would fall for the Crown Prince. 

He tried not to think too much about what his living conditions might be after his job renovating the Summer Palace ended. When he’d told Yibo before he’d gotten too used to living there, he wasn’t lying. The luxury and convenience of it all had really grown on him. He wanted nothing more than to accept Yibo’s offer to live there forever. 

Things had never gone this well in Xiao Zhan’s life before. 

And he soon realized he’d forgotten to factor in why. 

One phone call out of the blue and Xiao Zhan had been summoned to his family’s manor in Chongqing for the weekend. 

In all honesty, he didn’t want to be there. And he wouldn’t have gone if it wasn’t for his mother’s memorial. 

He hadn’t visited her in over six years since he hadn’t set foot in the Xiao Family Manor in over six years. But he couldn’t turn down a request if it was for her. 

Yibo hadn’t been too keen on the idea of him going there. Especially going there alone. But it would be weird if Xiao Zhan brought guards into what should have been his own home. He’d had to compromise due to Yibo’s insistence. The guards would stay near the property but wouldn’t accompany him anywhere on or around the Xiao Family Manor. 

Part of Xiao Zhan hated to admit it, but he was glad Yibo loaned him the guards. 

From the moment he’d entered the doors of the manor, he knew something wasn’t right. The house wasn’t decorated for a memorial service. And the maids weren’t taking Xiao Zhan to his mother’s shrine. Instead, he was being guided to his step-mother’s study. 

“Ah, Zhan’er, you’ve arrived.” Long Danni greeted Xiao Zhan with her kindly smile that never reached her eyes. 

Instantly he grimaced, realizing he hadn’t been called home for his mother at all. 

“Madam Long, why have you called me here?”

“To congratulate you, of course.” Her smile went wider, making her look more sinister to Xiao Zhan.“I knew you’d come in handy to the family one day.”

Xiao Zhan’s blood went cold. “What do you mean?”

“Your relationship with the crown prince. If the media ever found out he was of that disposition, he will never become king.” She laughed. “The only issue is setting him up with someone that’s not you.”

Xiao Zhan’s head spun from everything she’d just said. ‘What the hell are you talking about?”

Her smile disappeared, replaced by the signature scowl he’d grown up with. “Mind your tongue! You ungrateful brat. You don’t realize your father and I have spies in the palace? Just like I suspected, you brought us a big gift. Enough dirt on the Yuehua line to deem them illegitimate.”

Xiao Zhan couldn’t believe they were still trying to ruin the Yuehua family. He’d always thought it was senseless, but now more than ever, he realized how horrible the idea was. 

He backed himself into the shut door as Long Danni walked towards him. “I am not your pawn! I’m not going to play a part in your stupid game!”

Her palm struck Xiao Zhan’s face. “You really are nothing more than a disappointment. This was your one chance to prove you weren’t worthless and you won’t even take it,” she sneered and stepped away from him. “Guards, escort Zhan’er to his room.” 

The door swung open and guards, similar to Yibo’s, held him by his arms and carried him into his childhood bedroom. 

Or at least, what should have been his childhood bedroom. 

He could tell they’d taken apart his hold room and redone it to make him believe like it had never changed. Many of his small possessions were gone. Any personal touch he’d added to the room had been erased. 

This might as well have been a stranger’s house he was locked inside. 

When the door to his room opened, he readied himself to face Long Danni, not the maid that had practically raised him. 

He gulped as he walked towards her. “Auntie Cho?”

The maid smiled at him, greeting him with her familiar nickname. “Zhan Zhan.” 

He couldn’t believe she still worked here. He had so much to ask her. But he knew he wouldn’t get the time. She grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him along. 

Xiao Zhan didn’t question her. He quietly and quickly followed the maid down the servant’s quarters. Out to the backyard. 

The fence had always been low enough for him to jump over. He’d learned that when he’d run away as a kid. Surprisingly, no one had fixed it in twenty something years. 

“I’m sure you know where to go from here.” She smiled at him knowingly. In the past she’d been the one to notice when he’d ran away. 

Xiao Zhan didn’t understand. “Why are you helping me escape? Won’t Madam Long fire you?” 

Auntie Cho shook her head. “I’m an old maid, my dear. She was going to get rid of me soon enough.” She smiled sadly. “Your mother was the one who hired me. I can’t face her in the afterlife if I let Madam Long hurt you. Now go!” 

Xiao Zhan looked over at the nice, old maid one last time before he jumped over the fence in the backyard and out into the streets. 

He didn’t have to run very far to find Yibo’s guards. They were already patrolling the streets, searching for him since he hadn’t returned at the time he’d given them. 

When they asked him what happened, Xiao Zhan wasn’t sure how much he should share. But he couldn’t keep himself from telling them everything. 

They immediately packed him into a car and told him to call Yibo. 

Yibo felt on edge as he waited for Xiao Zhan’s car to arrive. He had always guessed there might be prying eyes in the Summer Palace, but he could have never guessed that someone would be working for Xiao Zhan’s parents. Someone who had intel and evidence that could ruin both him and Xiao Zhan. 

It felt kind of drastic, but Yibo knew they couldn’t return to the palace after what happened at the Xiao Family Manor. Xiao Zhan had sounded especially distraught over the phone and Yibo couldn’t blame him. His step-mother had tried to keep him under house arrest. 

He stops thinking about that for a moment as Xiao Zhan’s car pulls up. His boyfriend spills out of the back seat. It made Yibo's heart clentch to Xiao Zhan look so shaken. 

His boyfriend's body curved towards him, a sign that he wanted to be held - but Xiao Zhan kept his distance. This apartment's garage might be secluded and covered, but it was still accessible to the public. 

The prince nodded to his guards as they got into place, covering Yibo and Xiao Zhan as they retreated up to Yibo’s apartment. 

Never before had Yibo been so glad that his grandparents had gifted him his own floor in a high rise. When he was younger, it simply used to be a place to store his street clothes and LEGOs. As he grew older, rows and rows of his shoes and motorcycle helmets were added. Eventually, it became his hideaway in the city -- a place he would go when he didn't want to be found. 

Though the years, he'd avoided frequenting the apartment to make sure few even knew of its existence. 

If anyone wanted to come looking for him, it would be a while before they found him. 

As soon as they were inside the reinforced doors of Yibo’s apartment, the prince threw his arms around his boyfriend. 

He buried his face in the taller man’s neck and breathed in. “Zhan-ge.”

“Y-Yibo… “ Xiao Zhan was shaking, clinging to the prince just as tightly. “I was scared… I was so scared I wouldn’t see you again.” His voice broke on a sob. 

Yibo’s fists tightened as he pressed a kiss to the side of Xiao Zhan’s jaw. Conviction lined the ice in his words, “That would have never happened. I would do whatever I could to make sure I had you back.”

Xiao Zhan pulled back for a second, looking at Yibo with guilt in his eyes. “My step-mother knows about us.” 

“I know she knows.” The prince kept his face stolid. “That’s why we’re not going back to the palace. Whoever spied for her will be punished severely.” 

Yibo felt Xiao Zhan’s hands clench the fabric of his shirt. 

“She threatened to publish it.” 

“Zhan-ge, if she does, she’ll end up hurting you too.” Yibo tried to reason with him before Xiao Zhan started blaming himself. 

He shook his head. “She doesn’t care what happens to me.”

“She cares what happens to the Xiao family name.” 

“But whoever spied for her still has that information.” 

Yibo couldn’t blame Xiao Zhan for panicking. Situations like this were always hectic. But if he let Xiao Zhan continue like this, he would worry himself sick. 

“My security team is working overtime to ensure they find whoever did this,” Yibo’s went soft as he assured him. 

Xiao Zhan’s forehead wrinkled. “Yibo, if this gets out--.” 

He pulled Xiao Zhan close again. “If it gets out, we’ll face it together.” 

Next to his ear, he could hear a shaky whisper. “I don’t want to be the reason you’re not a king.” 

Yibo ran his fingers through Xiao Zhan’s hair. “Don’t flatter yourself so much, Zhan-ge. If I choose to step down, it’s because the world couldn’t accept me as I am.” 

Xiao Zhan pulled back. The worry and panic that curtained his face had been replaced with a stony facade. “I thought you said there was no one else for you?” 

Yibo found it hard to fight off a smile at the sight of the hidden anger simmering around Xiao Zhan. 

“That doesn’t mean I’ve never liked anyone else.” The prince saw his boyfriend’s eyes darken. He tilted his head, teasing him, “Why do you ask? Are you jealous, Zhan-ge?”

The pouting man turned away from Yibo, answering him with a low, “No.” 

A full-out grin spread across Yibo’s face as he poked his boyfriend’s side. “Zhan-ge, you’re jealous.”

Xiao Zhan snapped his head in Yibo’s direction and crossed his arm. “I am not!” 

“Don’t worry.” Yibo wrapped his arms around Xiao Zhan again, leaning in until their lips were a paper-thin distance apart. “You’ve ruined anyone else for me.” 

Xiao Zhan’s eyes softened as he looked down at Yibo. 

The prince gave his boyfriend one last smile before pressing him into a wall and kissing him until he couldn’t breathe. 

The afternoon sun peeked through the gaps in the blackout shades on Yibo’s bedroom windows. Neither of them wanted to get up, but Yibo especially. He clung onto Xiao Zhan’s bare-skinned warmth, pressing soft kisses on his back. 

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan sighed. “We have to get up now.” 

“No.” Yibo squeezed Xiao Zhan tighter, making him laugh. 

Xiao Zhan peeled Yibo’s hands off his body and dragged the prince out of bed. 

Yibo sulked as he followed Xiao Zhan to the bathroom to freshen up. He frowned the whole time he brushed his teeth, causing Xiao Zhan to roll his eyes.

“Why don’t we shower together, you clingy little monster?” He tilted his head towards the glass-paneled area behind him. 

Yibo all but pulled Xiao Zhan into the small space. “I’m not little.” He corrected, grinning menacingly as he continued, “And you said so last night.”

Xiao Zhan’s face went flat. “Do you want to shower alone?”

The prince threw his hands up in surrender, blocking the exit. His boyfriend laughed as he leaned over and turned the shower on. 

They took their time finishing, stepping out when their skin turned pruny and their hunger could no longer be ignored. Xiao Zhan managed to cook a quick meal with the sparse groceries the maids had left for Yibo. After that, they began to build LEGOs on Yibo’s living room floor. 

Yibo wanted nothing more. He could do this every day for the rest of his life. Just being alone with Xiao Zhan, not thinking about the world outside. 

He worried it might be too good to be true. 

Life was never without obstacles. 

They had asked security to order a pizza for them and when a knock sounded at the door, Yibo thought it was their food. Instead, he was faced with his mother. Her eyes filled with fire as she gazed down at her son. 

She stepped past Yibo, into the middle of the apartment and took a look around. 

Her glare pinned itself to Xiao Zhan. “I need to speak with my son.” They narrowed further as she emphasized, “Alone.” 

Xiao Zhan shot up to his feet and nervously bowed. He went to the door, looking over his shoulder at Yibo. 

The prince silently shifted his eyes from Xiao Zhan to the guard next to him. Hoping his boyfriend would understand, the guard would take him somewhere safe. 

When he could no longer see Xiao Zhan, Yibo faced his mother. 

“Mother,” he greeted her with a bow. 

Her scowl deepened. “Don’t mother me. What have you done?” 

Yibo maintained his perfectly impassive mask as he repeated her question back to her. “What have I done?”

His mother threw his hands up in outrage. “You slept with a man! Is this how we raised you?!”

“The palace maids raised me,” he quickly shot back. 

The Queen’s chin quivered as he inhaled. She leveled herself before speaking again. “I demand you end your relationship with him.”

Yibo knew this might happen. It felt like a punch to the gut, but outwardly he remained unbothered. 

“I refuse.” 

“Wang Yibo! You have to end this phase of yours before we can no longer cover it up.” His mother stepped closer to him, trying to wear him down. “Do you know how many people we had to contact to make sure your relationship didn’t get out?”

“This isn’t a phase, mother.”

“What?” She recoiled. “Don’t tell me you intend to marry him.”

“I do,” he said with absolute certainty. “Even if that means I don’t have your blessing or father’s blessing.” 

Something cracked in his mother’s expression. “Your marriage would be a sham. You wouldn’t be able to have children.”

Yibo had thought about that for a long time. He’d always wanted children eventually. 

“There are plenty of good fertility clinics across the world who cater to people like me and him.” 

His mother didn’t seem to like his answer. “Wang Yibo! You have to think of the blood line! You can’t be with that man! Or any man!” 

“If bloodline mattered so much, he would be sitting on the throne and the Yuehua Dynasty wouldn’t exist.” 

The hope in his mother’s eyes vanished. She looked at him desperately. 

Yibo didn’t like doing this to her, but he’d prepared himself for this conversation for a long time. 

Tears lined her eyes as she begged him, “Why don’t you understand? The people--.”

“--will learn to accept us,” he finished her sentence for her. “Hate, fear, and ignorance only breed more hate, fear, and ignorance. What they don’t know about, they’ll feel threatened by. So, we’ll teach them and reassure them that what Xiao Zhan and I have is love, just like any other.”

Yibo had hoped his mother would listen to what he’d said. Those words were about her, just as much as they were for the people they ruled over. 

But people didn’t change their ways overnight. 

“If you insist on a relationship with him, I demand you give up your crown.” 

Yibo’s fists clenched at his sides. Of course, she’d throw him an ultimatum.

He stopped holding himself back. Letting his face bear the anger and sadness he’d kept inside him. “Are you really going to make me choose, mother? Are you sure you’re ready to hear my answer?”

Her eyes were steely, daring him to say the words aloud. 

Yibio squared his shoulders as he faced her. “I’d choose him, mother.” He looked down at the LEGOs on the floor before looking back up at her. “I’ll always choose him.” 

Anguish flashed over the queen’s face as she pressed her lips into a hard line. He could tell his mother had a lot more to say to him. He wished she might say it. But the Queen just scoffed at him, her heels clacking against the marbled floor of his apartment as she left. 

When Xiao Zhan returned, Yibo flung himself into his boyfriend’s arms. He pressed his face into Xiao Zhan’s neck and let the tears he’d been holding back flood out. 

He would always choose Xiao Zhan. 

But losing the trust of his mother and the throne he’d grown up being groomed for still broke Yibo’s heart. 

The very next day the world exploded with the news. 

> **_Crown Prince Wang Yibo abdicates after his relationship with High Lord Xiao Zhan gets exposed! Who is the new heir? Exclusive details about the prince’s relationship ahead._ **
> 
> _This morning a shocking statement was released by the Palace. Li Wenhan (Palace spokesperson) relaid that His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Wang Yibo, has relinquished his titles just ahead of his 21st birthday. With a heavy heart, the prince announced that he has been told he can no longer carry his royal title if he chooses to proceed with his current life path. In his address Prince Yibo said, “love is not a choice” and if he is to “take responsibility” for his love then he will do so gladly._
> 
> _The palace has not yet stated who will succeed him, but it has been rumored to be Prince Yibo’s cousin, His Royal Highness, Prince Guo Cheng (24)._

Xiao Zhan couldn’t stomach reading more. 

Newspapers, TV, random influencers, people in the streets: it seemed like everyone was talking about the prince and his decision. 

Their lives had become people’s current events. Just another thing for people to discuss. 

He tried not to scroll to the comments. But some caught his eyes anyway.

Malicious commenters were really the scum of the earth. He would fight every last one that said anything bad about Yibo, but he knew that was unrealistic. 

At least the Palace had assigned a team of professionals to monitor any threats and Yibo was still allowed to keep his security team. 

All Xiao Zhan could do was distract Yibo from looking at the news. 

He nestled himself onto his boyfriend’s lap and started kissing his collarbone. 

Yibo stiffened under him, but he wouldn’t stop looking at his phone. 

“Zhan-ge, I know what you’re doing.” 

“Do you want me to stop?” He teased Yibo by rubbing up against him. 

Yibo groaned, but he still didn’t put down his phone. “I don’t want you to stop,” his strained voice pleaded. “But before we continue, look at this.” 

Xiao Zhan took the phone from Yibo, tempted to toss it across the room, but he gave his boyfriend the benefit of the doubt. 

Just like he’d assumed, Yibo had been looking at articles. But more specifically he’d been looking at the comments. 

Xiao Zhan didn’t get why Yibo wanted him to see this until his eyes caught the top rated comments. 

All of them were positive - in support of them. 

> _UwUyXXlinskisUwU_
> 
> _No! Prince Yibo can’t abdicate! This isn’t fair! He and Xiao Zhan didn’t do anything wrong! I’m going to go file a formal complaint! We should all rally together and ask the Palace to take back their decision!_
> 
> _XiaoLongXXXX_
> 
> _I’d always thought that Xiao Zhan looked like a prince! If he marries Prince Yibo, my childhood dreams would come true!_
> 
> _BunnyAMXXX_
> 
> _I honestly don’t know why Prince Yibo has to step down. He’s been responsible and upheld his duties properly his whole life. You nasty people who want to tear him down just because he’s in a relationship with a man need to reevaluate your priorities._
> 
> _XXXKuanG003_
> 
> _While I can see why the palace might have made their decision, I do not support it. I hope they will reconsider._

Xiao Zhan had always guessed there might be a handful of people who would stand by them. These numbers were far from what he’d expected. It dared his heart to feel hopeful. 

As he looked up at Yibo, he saw his boyfriend was feeling the same. 

If people rallied behind them like they did in these comments, then maybe one day, Yibo could be the king he was born to be. 

Epilogue: 

Sixteen years later, the headlines read far differently than before. 

> **_Congratulations to King Yibo and Prince Xiao Zhan on celebrating 10 years of Marriage!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> OOF so this is probably not my best work cause I was low key rushing to finish, but I do hope you found this enjoyable!
> 
> I'm sorry I didn't include more royalty elements in this, it just wasn't working out for me in the right way.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! ^_^ 
> 
> Special thanks to Lana and Anne for looking this over! I would have never finished this without you!
> 
> You can find me [ @bichenist](https://twitter.com/bichenist) on twitter :3


End file.
